Sorpresas
by Willou
Summary: "El mundo está lleno de sorpresas... buenas y malas... pero que al final nos hacen ver lo bello de ellas". NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que súper bien. Primero que todo, quisiera disculpar el no haber escrito hace algunos meses, ya que les había prometido la continuación de mi primera historia. Segundo, les tengo malas noticias: aún no tengo la continuación. Lo que sucede es que tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que al final se volvieron un revoltijo de cosas sin sentido y cada vez que escribía un poco, borraba lo poco y nada que llevaba. Tercero, escribiré la continuación cuando tenga mis ideas más claras y me llegue algo más de inspiración . Cuarto, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi historia y que me hicieron llorar gracias a sus comentarios. De verdad, son muy buenos conmigo. Gracias. (Muchas gracias brendan94, onigan, akira-chan, poison-girl, tantos nombres que tendría que escribir una hoja completa y luis escobar vi tu video y me pareció muy lindo. Me encantaron las imágenes). Por último, les traigo una nueva historia que está basada en una película (sólo basada no es igual a la película) que vi en vacaciones y que me encantó. Espero que a ustedes también les guste y también es un naruhina (es que me encanta esta pareja). También quisiera que me dijeran que les parece la historia y cualquier crítica siempre es bien aceptada.

Sin más que decir y siempre agradeciendo cada vez que leen y comentan mi historia,

Saludos.

PD: Los personajes ni la idea principal no me pertenecen. Y el nombre de la película no lo daré hasta que termine la historia (es que no quiero que sepan lo que puede o no pasar). También, pedir si descubren de qué película se trata no lo revelen por favor n.n.

"_**La vida está llena de sorpresas… buenas y malas… pero que al final nos hacen crecer y nos muestran lo bello de ellas…"**_

Una chica de cabellos negros con destellos azulados miraba por la ventanilla del automóvil en que viajaba junto a su madre y su hermana.

Hina… espero que puedas divertirte – Le dijo su madre que manejaba el auto, al mirarle por el espejo retrovisor.

Lo intentaré…aunque no sé si será posible – Esto último lo dijo muy despacio para que su madre no le escuchara.

Espero que cumplas, Hina. El año pasado te la pasaste encerrada en la casa y, de verdad, me gustaría que disfrutaras las vacaciones junto a tu padre – Mencionó la mujer joven, muy parecida a Hinata.

Ya dije que lo intentaré, mamá… - Suspiró la chica, sin quitar sus ojos del paisaje.

Mamá, ¿por qué papá nos invitó a pasar las vacaciones con él? – Preguntó una chica de unos trece años, de cabello castaño y largo, que estaba sentada al lado de su madre. Nunca nos había invitado a su casa – Continúo la chica.

Hanabi, tu padre quiere recuperar el tiempo que no estuvo cerca de ustedes – Respondió la madre.

No creo que pueda… debería haber pensado eso antes de dejarnos… - Dijo Hinata un poco molesta.

Hina, él es tu padre y, por lo tanto, tiene el mismo derecho de pasar tiempo con sus hijas, quieras o no – Dijo la mujer con un tono fuerte. Además, lo que pasó es un problema de su padre y mío – Finalizó la mujer.

Pero, él… - Hinata trató de seguir con la discusión, sin embargo fue interrumpida por su madre.

No se habla más del asunto, Hinata. Sólo espero que la pasen bien y compartan con su padre – Dijo muy autoritaria Hana.

Sí, mamá – Respondió muy alegre Hanabi. Ella se sentía emocionada por pasar tiempo con su padre, a quien no veía desde hacía dos años. Hinata no respondió y continuó con la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

El padre de las chicas, Hiashi, les invitó a que pasaran las vacaciones de verano en su residencia actual: una pequeña ciudad localizada en la costa. Hinata no estaba muy convencida de esto, pero su madre le insistió tanto que ella no tuvo las fuerzas para negarse.

¡Mira, mamá! ¡Ahí está papá! – Gritó Hanabi emocionada. Unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. Apenas Hana detuvo el auto, la pequeña corrió en dirección a su padre para abrazarlo.

¡Hanabi! ¡Estás muy grande! – Hiashi abrazó emocionado a su hija. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Tú estás igual, papá – Dijo Hanabi, aún abrazada a su progenitor.

Tienes razón, Hanabi, tu padre sigue igual – Sonrió Hana, quien se había bajado del auto y se acercaba a dónde se encontraba su ex esposo.

Los padres de las chicas, hacía dos años se divorciaron. Nadie sabía la verdadera razón de esta ruptura, pues ellos no mencionaron nada, simplemente un día Hiashi se despidió de su familia y se fue. Sólo se comunicaba con ellas por carta y rara vez por teléfono. A raíz de esto, Hinata se volvió una persona muy cerrada. Casi no hablaba con su madre o con su hermana, ya no portaba con su encantadora sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos se había perdido, al igual que su personalidad. Aquella chica tierna y sonriente se había esfumado. Por lo que todas las cartas que mandaba Hiashi, ella las enviaba de vuelta, sin siquiera abrirlas. Hinata estaba muy molesta con su padre por haberlas dejado y hacer que su madre sufriera. Ahora no entendía el por qué Hana accedió a que ellas pasaran el verano con él.

Hana… ¿cómo has estado? – Preguntó Hiashi, dejando el abrazo de Hanabi.

Muy bien, ¿y tú? – Preguntó ella acercándose para abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla.

Hanabi, ¿por qué no vas a ver tu cuarto? Lo preparé especialmente para ti – Dijo el Hyuga sin dejar de abrazar a su ex esposa. Hanabi asintió y corrió hacia la casa, que se encontraba frente a una playa muy tranquila.

¿Cómo te has sentido? – Preguntó Hana con melancolía.

Bien. No te preocupes – Respondió Hiashi con una sonrisa. Hinata miraba la escena con muchas dudas desde el auto.

"_¿Por qué se comportan así? ¿No saben acaso que por su culpa nuestra familia se destruyó?"_ – Se preguntaba la morena. No entendía a sus padres.

¿Cómo han estado las chicas? – Preguntó Hiashi, al momento que dejaba de abrazar a Hana, pero sin soltar una de sus manos.

Hanabi está muy bien. Le ha ido excelente en el colegio, es la primera de su clase… sin embargo, Hinata… - Hana dudaba si debía de seguir con la conversación. Hinata… no ha vuelto a tomar, pero me preocupa que lo haga de nuevo… - Dijo la mujer con un poco de tristeza.

Hana, recuerda lo que te dije… ella lo hizo para llamar nuestra atención… la entiendo… - Dijo Hiashi, mirando directamente a Hana.

Lo sé, sólo… sólo que no sé qué pasará cuando sepa la verdad sobre nuestra ruptura… - Hana ya no podía guardar lo que sentía y unas desobedientes lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

No llores… ella no lo sabrá aún… yo me encargaré que lo sepa de la mejor manera… - Dijo no muy convencido el hombre. Hana asintió, mientras Hiashi le secaba las lágrimas. ¿Ha vuelto a tocar? – Preguntó Hiashi.

No, aunque le he pedido que lo haga. Fue aceptada en la una de las mejores universidades de artes y le ofrecieron una beca, pero ella se rehúsa a ir – Dijo la madre de las chicas.

Yo me encargaré de que tome la mejor decisión – Dijo el hombre. Hinata bajó del auto y se dirigió hacia sus padres. Hinata… qué lindas estás – Saludó el padre. Hana soltó su mano y miró a su hija, quien traía una maleta. Hinata no respondió y siguió con su camino.

Discúlpala… sé que lo hace de esta forma o sino no se quedará – Pidió a su ex esposo.

Ya lo sé… - Hiashi ayudó a Hana a bajar la maleta de Hanabi.

Entonces, es hora de que me vaya… te despides de las chicas por mí o sino no volveré a mi trabajo – Dijo Hana con una sonrisa.

Claro – Sonrió Hiashi. Hana se dio vuelta y se dispuso a subir al automóvil. Espera – Dijo el hombre. Hana se dio vuelta y él la abrazó. Sabes que has sido la única mujer a la que he amado, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Hiashi sin soltar a la mujer. Hana asintió derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas. Hiashi la tomó de su barbilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Tú también siempre lo serás… - Le dijo Hana al hombre. Se separó de él y subió al auto. Hiashi se quedó un buen tiempo en la misma posición hasta que su hija menor lo sorprendió.

¡Papá! – Gritó Hanabi, quien se dirigía hacia dónde estaba él. ¡Está muy lindo el cuarto! ¡Es perfecto! – Gritaba emocionada la chiquilla. ¿Y mamá? – Preguntó al llegar al lado de su padre.

Se fue… me dijo que la despidiera de ustedes o no pararía de llorar – Bromeó el hombre. Hanabi rió con el comentario. Bien, he cocinado tu platillo favorito, según tu madre –

¿Arroz con curry? – Preguntó asombrada la chiquilla.

Sí – Respondió Hiashi. Tomó a su hija de la mano, cogió la maleta y entraron a la casa. Dile a tu hermana que se lave las manos para almorzar – Pidió Hiashi al entrar a la casa.

No está… salió hace unos minutos… traté de detenerla, pero ella es una terca – Dijo molesta Hanabi.

Bueno… tal vez fue a recorrer la playa. De seguro vuelve más rato… - Dijo Hiashi con un poco de tristeza. Deseaba arreglar los problemas con su hija. ¿Almorzamos sin ella o la esperamos? – Preguntó el padre su hija.

¡Sin ella! Tengo mucha hambre – Respondió Hanabi con una sonrisa. Hiashi le imitó y se fueron a la cocina a poner la mesa.

…

Al recorrer la playa por una media hora desde la casa de Hiashi, se llegaba a una feria de juegos mecánicos que estaba llena de gente y locales. Las personas jugaban en la playa y disfrutaban de las atracciones.

"_¿No se supone que es una ciudad pequeña? Hay demasiadas personas"_ – Se preguntaba Hinata, mientras caminaba por la playa y entre las personas, quienes le miraban un poco raro. _"¿Por qué me miran así? Debe ser por mi ropa" _– Suspiró la morena. Ella estaba vestida con unos jeans ceñidos al cuerpo, una camiseta de mangas largas y unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas, acompañados de un bolso que cruzaba por su espalda. _"Lo siento, pero en el viaje me dio frío"_ – Les respondía mentalmente a las personas que le miraban.

Hinata se adentró a la feria, recorrió algunos puestos y compró una malteada. Caminaba distraída entre la gente. Cerca de ella, se encontraban unos chicos jugando voleibol, mientras varios jóvenes gritaban disfrutando el juego. Hinata siguió caminando sin percatarse que inconscientemente se estaba acercando demasiado a los jugadores.

¡Cuidado! – Gritó un chico pelinegro que apenas unos segundos atrás había lanzado el balón. Hinata hizo caso omiso y un chico rubio, quien iba a golpear el balón, cayó sobre ella, sin conseguir su objetivo. Hinata le miró sorprendida por unos instantes. El rubio también le miró por unos segundos. El contacto de sus miradas y sus pieles, los llevaron a un sueño que jamás pensaron que tendrían. Hinata sintió como si el chico que tenía en frente, lo hubiese conocido antes y Naruto como si aquella chica la hubiesen puesto especialmente en su camino. Un raro y único sentimiento comenzó a nacer en sus corazones.

¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó una chica rubia, que se acercaba al chico que aún estaba sobre la chica, rompiendo el mágico momento que se presentaba.

¡Lo siento! – Respondió Naruto, mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la chica a pararse. Naruto la miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era.

No te preocupes… - Respondió Hinata un poco aturdida por la mirada del chico. ¡Oh rayos! – Reclamó Hinata al mirar que su camiseta estaba completamente mojada y manchada por la malteada que se había derramado.

Naruto, te dije que miraras por donde caminas – Le regaño Ino a su amigo.

Sí, lo sé. Lo siento – Se disculpaba el rubio con una mano sobre su cabeza.

Fue mi culpa… no miré por dónde iba… aunque deberías de ser más cuidadoso, hay niños por aquí – Dijo Hinata, mientras trataba de limpiar su camiseta.

Bueno, si tú lo dices… ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Descansemos unos cinco minutos! – Gritó la rubia a los contrincantes. Un pelinegro y una peli rosa, quienes también eran sus amigos.

¡De acuerdo! – Gritó la peli rosa.

¡Hoy no es mi día! – Se reclamaba Hinata, al ver que su camiseta no se limpiaría con nada. ¡Es mi favorita! – Seguía reclamando la morena.

Discúlpame… déjame comprarte otra – Pidió el rubio a la chica. Hinata subió su vista y le miró directamente a los ojos. Naruto tenía unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, los cuales reflejaban una seguridad que pocos tenían. Su cabello dorado como el resplandeciente sol que les acompañaba. Su cuerpo era de un joven de dieciocho años, no muy flaco, pero tampoco musculoso, sólo unas pequeñas marcas que demarcaban sus abdominales. Simplemente lindo.

No te preocupes… yo misma puedo conseguir otra – Respondió la morena. Naruto la miró con detalle, sus ojos de un color extraño, pero lindo, su cuerpo de una chica de dieciocho años que dejaría a varios con la boca abierta si se pusiera un bikini y su cabello negro, pero que en sol daba la impresión de ser azul. En fin, una bella mujer.

Por favor… déjame recompensarte – Pidió nuevamente el rubio. Hinata le miró perdida en sus profundos ojos. Jamás había sentido esa sensación que la mirada del rubio producía en ella. Para Naruto, la misma sensación rondaba por su cuerpo.

Naruto, la chica dijo que no… déjala tranquila – Dijo Sasuke, el pelinegro que había lanzado el balón minutos atrás, mientras se acercaba al rubio. Además, las chicas quieren comer helados… acompáñame – Pidió autoritario el pelinegro a su amigo.

Acaso no puedes ir solo… - Naruto se dio vuelta para hablar con su amigo. Está bien… déjame preguntarle su nombre, por lo menos… - Dijo el rubio. Cuando se dio vuelta hacia la chica, ella ya se había ido.

Las chicas siempre escapan de tu fealdad, jajajaja – Bromeaba el pelinegro. Naruto le miró molesto y trató de buscar a la chica, sin conseguir su fin. Aquella chica se había esfumado.

….

¡Rayos! Esto me pasa por no quedarme en casa – Se reclamaba la morena. _"Aunque ese chico era muy lindo… demasiado diría yo"_ – Suspiró la chica. Naruto provocó una sensación nueva y extraña, pero que pronto descubriría lo que en verdad significaba. Hinata llegó a una tienda y entró a comprar una camiseta.

Hinata pasó toda la tarde recorriendo la playa, hasta que se hizo de noche. Compró unas entradas a los juegos que comenzaban a encender sus luces y se dirigía a la montaña rusa para colocarse en la fila, cuando alguien le tomó de la ropa.

Papá te ha estado buscando toda la tarde – Dijo Hanabi.

¿Crees que me importa? – Preguntó Hinata a su hermana menor.

Debería… es nuestro padre también – Respondió Hanabi con molestia.

Claro… mira, mamá dijo que teníamos que divertirnos y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, así que ahora déjame tranquila – Pidió la morena a su hermana.

Bien, como quieras. Le diré a papá que estás aquí. Sólo no llegues borracha – Dijo Hanabi.

¿Borracha? ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso! ¡Tú sabes que yo no bebo! – Reclamó Hinata a su hermana, quien reía por lo bajo.

Bueno, si no quieres que le diga a papá eso, debes darme dinero – Dijo muy sonriente Hanabi.

¿Dinero? Ni loca – Dijo la morena molesta.

Está bien, si quieres que papá venga y te moleste por todo el verano… - Decía la chiquilla.

¡Bien! Ahí tienes, chantajista – Hinata le entregó unos billetes a su pequeña hermana.

Gracias, diviértete. Yo le diré a papá que no te moleste y nos vayamos a casa. Adiós – Se despidió Hanabi, mientras corría en busca de su padre.

"_Eres una tramposa, Hanabi. Ya verás cuando volvamos a casa"_ – Le decía mentalmente a su hermana.

….

¡Mira ahí está la montaña rusa! ¡Subamos! – Gritó Ino, quien venía agarrada del brazo de un chico pelinegro.

Si quieres, yo me subo contigo, Ino – Dijo Sai. La rubia le abrazó más fuerte y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¡Eres lo máximo, Sai! ¿Ustedes también se suben con nosotros? – Preguntó a sus amigos que venían tras de ellos.

Sakura, ¿quieres subir? – Preguntó Sasuke a su amiga.

Claro – Respondió con una sonrisa la peli rosa.

Y a mí que me parta un rayo, ¿no? – Dijo molesto Naruto.

Ay, Naruto – Suspiró Ino. Te dije que invitaras a alguna chica, incluso a la pesada de Shion, si querías – Le regañó a su amigo.

Sabes que ella no les cae bien, aunque es mi "amiga" – Respondió el rubio.

Sí, pero anda babosa detrás de ti… y así no nos reclamarías tanto – Comentó Sasuke, haciendo que todos asintieran apoyando el comentario.

Además, fuiste novio de ella el año pasado –Dijo Sakura.

Sabes que sólo lo hice para que dejara de molestarme y porque a mis padres les agrada – Dijo molesto el rubio, al recordar lo que había hecho.

Bueno, dejemos de hablar de Shion. De seguro hay alguna persona sin compañero en la montaña rusa y te puedas sentar con ella. ¡Vamos! – Gritó Ino, mientras corría de la mano con Sai y los demás le seguían.

….

"_Por fin está avanzando la fila"_ – Se decía Hinata. En ese instante, sintió unas voces tras de ella.

Hoy está muy llena la feria – Comentó Ino.

Sí, es que hoy comienzan las vacaciones de verano oficialmente – Dijo Sakura.

Oye, pero no hay ninguna persona sin pareja, por lo que veo… mejor no subo y los espero aquí abajo – Dijo Naruto al mirar la fila y darse cuenta que todos iban emparejados.

No seas tonto, Naruto. A ver… - Ino comenzó a mirar alrededor y se dio cuenta que delante de ella se encontraba una chica sin pareja. Oye, ¿tienes pareja? – Le preguntó a la chica que estaba delante de ella.

No, pero… - Alcanzó a responder Hinata, antes de que Ino le volviera a interrumpir.

¡Qué bien! – Gritó emocionada Ino. Naruto, esta chica quiere subir contigo – Le dijo a su amigo, mientras apuntaba a Hinata con el dedo.

"_¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no dije algo así!"_ – Pensaba Hinata alarmada. Pero, pero, yo… - Hinata se dio vuelta y vio que eran los mismos chicos que jugaban un partido de voleibol. Entonces, se quedó callada.

Oye, no es la misma chica de la tarde – Susurró Sakura a su pareja.

Parece… - Contestó Sasuke con la misma intensidad. En ese momento, la fila empezó a avanzar hasta que fue el turno de subir de Hinata.

¿Vienes sola? – Preguntó el encargado del juego a la morena.

Claro que no viene sola, aquí está su pareja – Interrumpió Ino antes de que Hinata contestara y empujó a Naruto para que se subiera.

Muy bien. Ustedes se subirán a la próxima vuelta – Les dijo el encargado a los cuatro amigos que estaban en la fila. Ellos sólo se limitaron a asentir.

Los carros de la montaña rusa comenzaron a avanzar y a subir por el armazón. Naruto miró con detenimiento a su pareja hasta que cayó en cuenta que se trataba de la chica de la tarde.

Oye, tú eres la chica de la tarde. ¡Qué coincidencia! – Naruto sonrió para su acompañante. _"Justo cuando pensaba en ti"_ – Se decía el rubio. Desde que conoció accidentalmente a la morena, Naruto no logró sacársela de sus cabeza, por lo cual, durante el día pasó muchas vergüenzas: primero confundió a sus amigas con unas ancianas, soportó los golpes de las ancianas y de sus respectivas amigas por la confusión, olvidó su balón en la playa, derramó su helado antes de siquiera probarlo, en fin, demasiadas para contarlas.

Sí, qué coincidencia – Respondió Hinata un poco sonrojada. Ese chico era de verdad lindo.

De verdad, siento mucho lo de tu camiseta – Dijo Naruto al ver que la chica llevaba puesta una camiseta totalmente diferente.

Te dije que no importa – Contestó Hinata un poco seria.

Lo sé, pero es que de verdad quisiera compensarte… ¡Ahhhh! – Gritó el rubio al momento que los carros bajaban de una altura bastante grande.

¡Ahhhh! – Gritó Hinata, mientras trataba de aferrarse a lo que podía. Y lo único que tenía cerca era a ese chico rubio, entonces le abrazó con fuerzas y cerró sus ojos. _"¡Nunca más me subo a este juego! ¡Soy una tonta!"_ – Se reclamaba la morena. Jamás debería de haberse hecho la valiente para subir al juego. Naruto se sintió en los cielos al sentir el abrazo de la morena.

Al terminar el fatal recorrido, los carros volvían a su lugar inicial. Las personas que se habían subido bajaron con total normalidad, dejando a los dos chicos sentados en uno de los carros.

Disculpen, tórtolos, pero es hora de bajarse – Dijo un poco molesto el encargado del juego, pues estaban retrasando la atracción. Hinata abrió los ojos y se separó del rubio.

Lo siento – Dijo la chica. _"¡Rayos! ¡Qué vergüenza!"_ – Se decía mentalmente.

Los dos chicos se bajaron del juego y Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de su padre. Eran suficientes emociones por hoy.

Espera – Dijo el rubio a la morena.

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó un poco sorprendida la morena. _"De verdad que es muy lindo"_ – Pensaba la chica.

Me gustaría invitarte una malteada, para compensarte – Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa muy encantadora.

N-no es necesario – Respondió Hinata embobada por la sonrisa del chico.

Por favor – Pidió el chico, mirándola muy tiernamente que Hinata no tuvo otra opción.

Está bien, pero que mejor sea una manzana confitada – Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie le había hecho sonreír.

De acuerdo, entonces vamos – Naruto le ofreció una de sus manos a la chica. Hinata le miró extrañada.

P-puedo caminar sin perderme – Dijo la chica, rechazando la mano del chico. En estos momentos no se sentía segura de poder encariñarse con otra persona. No quería que la "abandonaran" nuevamente.

Disculpa, es que con mis amigas siempre caminamos de la mano – Sonrió Naruto, dejando a Hinata más embobada que antes.

Hablando de ellas, ¿tus amigos no se molestarán contigo? – Preguntó Hinata, tras sacudir su cabeza para borrar en su mente la sonrisa del rubio.

No, ellos están preocupados de sus propias vidas – Dijo Naruto sonriendo. Empezó a caminar hacia un puesto donde vendían todo tipo de fruta confitada. Ven, vamos – Le invitó a la chica. Hinata le siguió y caminó al lado de él.

…

¿Y Naruto? – Preguntó Sakura.

De seguro se fue con la chica pelinegra – Respondió Sasuke. Ino y Sai asintieron con una sonrisa.

Yo también pienso lo mismo. Esa chica sí que lo dejo tonto, jajaja – Rió Ino.

La chica era linda, pero no tanto como ustedes – Les dijo Sai a sus acompañantes. Las dos chicas lo abrazaron, agradeciendo el cumplido.

…

Dos, por favor – Pidió al vendedor. Recibió las manzanas y pagó por ellas. Toma, son las mejores de la feria – Le dijo Naruto a Hinata, mientras le daba una de las manzanas.

Gracias – Respondió Hinata al recibir la manzana. Le dio un mordisco y sonrió. ¡Está muy dulce! – Dijo como una niña pequeña. Naruto le miró. Esa chica hacía que se sintiera extraño. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero le hacía feliz.

Ves, te lo dije. Ven, conozco un lugar donde podemos comer tranquilos – Le dijo el rubio a su acompañante. Hinata le siguió sin oponerse. Los dos chicos subieron por el muelle que quedaba cerca de la feria y se sentaron a mirar la luna que se posaba espléndida en el cielo y en contraste con el mar, mostraba un paisaje único.

Que linda se ve la luna – Comentó Hinata, comiendo su manzana.

Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de esta ciudad – Mencionó Naruto, mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

¿Siempre has vivido aquí? – Preguntó Hinata sin mirar al rubio.

Sí, al igual que mi padre. Mi madre llegó a esta ciudad a los doce años y se enamoró de mi padre, entonces jamás han querido dejar la ciudad. Yo les apoyo, yo tampoco quiero dejar esta ciudad. Aquí conocí a mis mejores amigos y pasé los mejores años de mi vida – Le decía Naruto a Hinata, quien escuchaba atenta a toda palabra que salía por su boca, pero sin mirarlo. Es una pena que tenga que irme a estudiar – Dijo esto con pesadez. Como ya había cumplido los dieciocho años, él debía de ir a estudiar a la universidad. ¿Y tú? Nunca te había visto por aquí – Le preguntó el rubio.

Yo vengo a pasar las vacaciones con mi padre – Dijo Hinata sin desviar su mirada. Aunque creo que no ha sido una buena idea – Suspiró la chica.

¿Por qué? Si es que puedo preguntar – Dijo el rubio.

Sólo no me llevo bien con mi padre – Dijo seria Hinata.

¿Y dónde vive tu padre? – Preguntó el chico.

Vive casi al principio de la ciudad, en una cabaña… - Hinata no pudo continuar porque Naruto le interrumpió.

Una cabaña blanca al frente de una playa muy tranquila. Tú eres hija de Hiashi Hyuga, ¿no? – Preguntó Naruto a su acompañante.

Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó sorprendida Hinata, mirando a Naruto.

Es un conocido de mi padre y trabajan juntos… aparte de que te pareces un poco a él – Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa fingida, tratando de esconder lo que verdaderamente sabía.

Ya veo… en fin es hora de que me vaya. Gracias por la manzana – Dijo Hinata, mientras se levantaba. No deseaba hablar de su familia en estos momentos.

Espera – Le pidió el rubio al coger una de sus manos para que se volviera a sentar. Quédate conmigo – Le dijo mirándola directamente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hinata le miró un poco aturdida, sin embargo, obedeció gustosa. Se volvió a sentar y se acomodó, sin que el rubio soltara su mano.

Si quieres que me quede, no necesitas coger mi mano – Le dijo Hinata sin mirarlo y un poco sonrojada. En ese instante, Naruto la jaló un poco hacia él para que quedara a unos pocos centímetros de su cara. ¿Q-qué haces? – Preguntó con dificultad la chica.

Lo que debería de haber hecho desde que te conocí – Le dijo el rubio, mientras se acercaba delicadamente a los labios de la chica, quien le miró sorprendida, pero sin oponer resistencia hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se separó del chico y se levantó un poco molesta.

Yo no soy un amor de verano, Naruto – Dijo Hinata. _"Me aprendí su nombre de tanto escucharlo por la boca de sus amigos"_ – Pensó la morena, al momento que se alejaba del rubio.

¡Oye! ¡Espera! – Gritaba el rubio sin respuesta. Hinata comenzó a correr, perdiéndose entre las personas de la feria. ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre! – Gritó Naruto al ver desaparecer a la chica._ "¡Diablos! Esto es lo que me pasa al hacerle caso a mis impulsos" _– Suspiró Naruto. _"Aunque estar tan cerca de ella fue lo mejor que me ha pasado… ¿acaso esto es amor a primera vista?"_ – Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Siempre espero que super super bien. Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que comentaron y/o leyeron esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegran el día cuando leo sus comentarios n.n (Akira-chan me haces reír mucho mucho n.n casi puedo imaginarme cómo eres en persona jajaja). Espero que les guste este capítulo y que lo sigan hasta el final porque tiene muy pocos u.u

Saludos

PD: ¡Disculpen por la demora! Lo que sucede es fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capítulo (siempre me salia error tipo 2 o algo así y parece que a varios le sucedió lo mismo u.u).

"_¿Acaso esto es amor a primera vista?"_

"_Naruto cree que puede hacer lo que se le venga la gana… aunque casi me besó… fue muy lindo… "_ – Suspiró Hinata. _"Pero no quiero que se repita la historia…" – _Pensó la morena. Llegó a la casa de su padre y entró sin ninguna vergüenza.

Buenas noches – Dijo Hiashi que se encontraba sentado en el piano.

Buenas noches – Respondió Hinata con un poco de molestia.

Sé que eres joven, pero me gustaría que no llegaras tan tarde – Pidió el padre de la chica.

No es tan tarde – Se defendió Hinata.

¿No es tan tarde? Son cerca de las dos de la madrugada – Dijo Hiashi, señalando el reloj que estaba en la pared frente al piano.

Lo siento – Dijo con molestia la chica. ¿Quién se creía su padre para controlarla? Él las había dejado y no tenía el derecho de reprenderla.

No hay problema, sólo no quiero que llegues tarde y que me avises a dónde te diriges – Pidió el hombre, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación. Supongo que sabes cuál es tu cuarto – Hinata negó con la cabeza. El segundo a la derecha por ese pasillo – Indicó el hombre. Hinata siguió las indicaciones y se fue a dormir.

…

Buenos días, papá – Saludó muy contenta Hanabi, al entrar a la cocina. ¿Qué desayunaremos hoy? – Preguntó sentándose alrededor de la mesa.

Hoy comeremos tocino y huevos. Espero que te gusten – Dijo Hiashi con una sartén en la mano.

Sí, mamá siempre los hacía por las mañanas – Sonrió Hanabi, mientras cogía un vaso de jugo. Por el pasillo se sentía venir a su hermana. Hinata, ¿vienes a desayunar? – Preguntó Hanabi al ver a su hermana en la puerta.

Buenos días, Hinata. Te sirvo inmediatamente – Le dijo el hombre, mientras rompía un huevo para cocinarlo. Hinata los miró y salió sin decir palabra alguna. ¿Dije algo malo? – Preguntó el mayor.

No. Lo que sucede es que Hina es una testaruda y no come carne – Respondió Hanabi, al morder su tocino. No sabe lo que se pierde – Bromeó la chiquilla.

Ya veo… - Suspiró Hiashi. ¿Y desde cuando no come carne? – Preguntó con vergüenza. Se supone que él era el padre de esas dos bellas chicas y ni siquiera conocía sus gustos. Si no fuera por Hana, tal vez Hanabi no hubiera comido desde ayer.

Hace un año – Respondió la chiquilla. Papá, ¿qué haremos hoy? – Preguntó a su padre.

Hoy tengo que ir a trabajar, pero sólo será medio día. ¿Quieres acompañarme? – Preguntó a su hija menor.

¿De verdad? – Preguntó emocionada la chiquilla. Hiashi asintió con la cabeza. ¡Me encantaría! – Rió Hanabi contagiando su alegría a su padre.

….

"_Papá…_" – Suspiró Hinata. Se sentía un poco mal de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo no perdonaría a su padre por haberlas abandonado. "_Tengo hambre… debería haber desayunado_" – Se reclamaba la morena a sí misma. Por suerte, estaba caminando frente a un restaurante. Hurgó en su bolso y buscó su billetera. "_Tengo dinero suficiente_" – Se dijo y se dispuso a entrar. Se sentó en una mesa y fue atendida por una chica rubia.

Buenas tardes, ¿qué te sirvo? – Preguntó la rubia, quien la miró un poco raro.

Quisiera unos panqueques con manjar y una taza de café – Respondió con total normalidad, dejando su bolso en el suelo al lado de sus pies.

Enseguida te traigo tu pedido – La rubia la miró de reojo y se dirigió a la cocina. Unos panqueques y una taza de café – Dijo a la más joven de las cocineras.

Enseguida – Respondió una chica de cabellos rojos y con lentes de marcos negros. Media hora más y terminamos el turno – Comentó la pelirroja a su amiga. Ya casi eran las doce del día. Hinata había perdido mucho tiempo caminando por la ciudad desde la casa de su padre. La próxima vez tomaría un taxi.

Sí, menos mal estoy un poco cansada. Oye, Karin, ¿habías visto a esa chica? – Le dijo, señalando a Hinata a través de la ventana de la puerta de la cocina.

Mmm… no, Shion – Respondió Karin. Toma ahí está el pedido – Le dijo a su amiga y compañera de trabajo.

Gracias – Shion tomó el pedido y se lo dejó a Hinata. Cualquier cosa me avisas, estaré cerca de la entrada – Mencionó Shion.

Gracias – Agradeció Hinata y se dispuso a comer los panqueques. Minutos después se hizo presente cierto rubio ya conocido.

Buenos días – Saludó Naruto, entrando al restaurante.

Buenos días, Naruto – Saludó con una sonrisa Shion.

Ah, Shion, pensaba que ya te habías ido a tu casa – Comentó Naruto no muy a gusto con la presencia de la rubia.

No me podía ir antes de verte, ¿te molesta? – Preguntó Shion muy sensualmente.

No, no me molesta, pero debemos cumplir con nuestros horarios, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Naruto para luego dirigirse a la cocina e ir a cambiarse el uniforme, pues un poco más atrás de la cocina se encontraban los vestidores.

"_Naruto… ¿por qué no quieres volver conmigo?"_ – Pensaba Shion, cuando fue interrumpida por un chico pelinegro.

Oye, Shion, ¿Naruto ya llegó? – Preguntó el chico muy serio.

Algunas personas no tienen modales… buenos días, Sasuke – Dijo irónicamente la rubia. Sí, recién acaba de llegar – Dijo Shion, mirando al pelinegro un poco molesta.

Ok – Respondió Sasuke. De verdad que no soportaba a Shion.

Deberías de seguir el ejemplo de Naruto. Él llega temprano. Menos mal que sólo está esa chica rara – Le dijo a Sasuke, señalando a Hinata.

¿Chica rara? – Sasuke miró a Hinata y se dio cuenta que era la misma chica del día anterior. Bien, yo la seguiré atendiendo para que te largues de una buena vez y nos dejes tranquilos – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa. Shion le miró enojada y se dirigió a la cocina para cambiar su uniforme. Sasuke le siguió, pero a la distancia. En los vestidores se encontró con Naruto.

Oye, adivina quién está comiendo en el restaurante – Preguntó Sasuke, mientras sacaba su uniforme de su casillero.

Mmm… Sakura o Ino – Respondió Naruto, quien comenzaba a abotonarse la camisa.

No, la chica de ayer, esa de cabello negro y largo – Dijo Sasuke. Shion que se estaba cambiando en el otro extremo de los vestidores escuchó la conversación que tenían los amigos.

¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Podré invitarla a salir para disculparme y recompensarla por lo de ayer – Dijo Naruto muy emocionado.

Yo creo que con el casi beso, está más que agradecida – Dijo Sasuke con burla.

"_Naruto casi besó a esa estúpida. No puede ser… maldita rara… ahora verá quién es Shion Kamilla_" – Se dijo mentalmente Shion. Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la cocina. Oye, Karin, ¿me haces un favor? – Le dijo a su amiga.

Claro… ya terminé mi trabajo – Respondió la pelirroja. Se acercó a su amiga, mientras la otra cocinera les miraba con intriga.

Mira, necesito que distraigas a esa chica, mientras yo le saco algo que es mío – Dijo Shion muy segura de su plan.

¿Tuyo? – Preguntó Karin.

Sí, esa chica ayer me robó mi billetera en la feria y ahora la tiene en su bolso. Sé que debe de haber gastado el dinero, pero me importan los documentos que llevaba – Dijo Shion con un tono muy triste, que casi hizo que Karin derramara lágrimas.

Te ayudaré… eso no se le hace a una amiga de Karin – Dijo con decisión la pelirroja.

Karin se acercó a Hinata y le sacó provecho a las clases de actuación del colegio. Comenzó a toser y se arrodilló en el suelo. Hinata le miró con extrañeza y después de un buen tiempo se levantó para tratar de ayudarla. Shion aprovechó el descuido de Hinata para coger su bolso y sacar la billetera de la morena. Le hizo una seña a Karin y salió del restaurante. Karin le agradeció la ayuda a Hinata y se retiró a los vestidores para cambiarse e irse lo más rápido posible del trabajo. Hinata le extrañó lo sucedido por la chica y después de unos segundos, continuó con su desayuno.

….

Es demasiado linda… lo único que me falta es saber su nombre – Dijo Naruto a su amigo, mientras miraba por la ventanilla de la puerta de la cocina.

¿Por qué no se lo preguntas ahora? Le llevas la cuenta y aprovechas para preguntárselo – Sugirió el pelinegro, al momento que se dirigía a atender a las personas que acababan de llegar. Naruto hizo caso a su amigo y se dirigió hacia la morena.

Buenas tardes, aquí está su cuenta – Dijo Naruto.

¿Tú? – Dijo sorprendida Hinata. _"¿Por qué tenía que entrar a este restaurante_?" – Se preguntaba mentalmente la chica.

Sí, soy yo. Trabajo aquí señorita Hyuga… eso me recuerda que aún no sé su nombre – Dijo el rubio, mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

No es necesario que sepas mi nombre… déjame pagarte y me voy de aquí – Dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía nerviosa enfrente de ese chico? Buscó en su bolso, pero no encontró su billetera. Oh rayos – Maldijo la chica. No tengo mi billetera… - Susurró para sí, pero fue oída por el rubio.

Si no tienes dinero para pagar, yo pago por ti. Tómalo como un regalo – Sugirió el rubio a la chica.

No, no quiero deberte nada, preferiría caminar sobre las manos que aceptar otra cosa proveniente de ti – Dijo Hinata molesta. _"¡¿Dónde rayos está mi billetera?"_ – Se reclamaba mentalmente, mientras seguía buscando su billetera.

Mira, entonces como un favor. Yo te presto el dinero y si quieres luego me lo devuelves cuando encuentres tu billetera – Volvió a sugerir el rubio. Hinata sólo negaba y volvía a negar. Naruto la miró con desconcierto por un buen rato, entonces levantó su dedo y antes de que pudiera salir alguna palabra de su boca, Hinata lo calló enseguida.

No pienses que le pediré dinero a mi padre… - Hinata siguió buscando en su bolso y negaba cada cierto tiempo. El rubio suspiró.

Está bien… si no tienes dinero para pagar, la única opción que te puedo dar es que ayudes en la cocina por el resto del día – Dijo Naruto un poco cansado de lo terca que era su linda chica. Hinata le miró y suspiró resignada.

Muy bien… entonces me iré a la cocina… - Hinata se levantó y se dirigió por dónde entraba Sasuke y Naruto para buscar los pedidos. _"¡Qué vergüenza!"_ – Pensaba Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ayame, esta chica te ayudará con la cocina durante la tarde – Le dijo Naruto a una chica mayor que él de cabello castaño.

Está bien – Asintió la castaña. Puedes usar mi delantal extra, toma – Le ofreció un delantal que estaba colgado en la pared trasera. Naruto sonrió y fue a atender a los comensales.

Odio mi suerte… - Suspiró Hinata. Ayame le miró y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Parece que te topaste con Shion… - Comentó la castaña.

¿Shion? ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó la morena.

La chica rubia que estaba hace unos minutos. Ella siempre hace lo mismo con las chicas que están interesadas en Naruto – Dijo Ayame con una sonrisa.

¡Yo no estoy interesada en Naruto! – Dijo muy roja la morena. Sólo fue una tonta coincidencia – Ayame la miró y rió bajito.

Está bien, no te enojes. Sólo te aseguro que ella es la responsable de lo que te ha pasado. A propósito, ¿qué sucedió? – Preguntó la castaña.

Me robaron la billetera… y ya no tenía con qué pagar… -Respondió Hinata.

Ya veo… de seguro que Karin también ayudó, la chica pelirroja –

¿Pelirroja? Sí, ella misma se comportó un poco extraño hace unos momentos, de seguro que ahí fue cuando sacaron mi billetera – Dijo Hinata con molestia.

Sí, pero no te preocupes, ellas no se quedan con las cosas. Tu billetera aparecerá en la comisaría… disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas? – Dijo la chica.

Lamento no haberme presentado. Soy Hinata Hyuga –

"_Hyuga… entonces, ella es la hija de Hiashi"_ – Se dijo la castaña. Un gusto, yo soy Ayame, sólo Ayame – Sonrió la chica para seguir con la preparación de los pedidos.

….

¿Y ya sabes su nombre? – Preguntó Sasuke al pasar al lado de su amigo, quien recogía los platos sucios de una mesa.

No… no me quiso decir su nombre… es una terca – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Una terca, pero una terca muy linda, ¿no? – Sasuke le miró con una mirada cómplice.

Sí…demasiado linda…pero, terca… aunque no puedo enojarme con ella - Suspiró Naruto.

Veo que te ha flechado la chica…a ver… yo te conseguiré su nombre – Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

¿En serio? – Preguntó Naruto con un brillo en sus ojos.

Sí… para eso son los amigos, ¿no? –

¡Gracias! – Agradeció el rubio al tratar de abrazar a su amigo.

Espera – Naruto se detuvo. Hay una condición – Terminó de decir el pelinegro.

Cualquier cosa – Respondió el rubio.

Tienes que conseguirme una cita con Sakura, sabes que ella no quiere salir conmigo después de lo que pasó ayer – Dijo Sasuke, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

**Flash Back**

Sasuke… ¿estás seguro de que por aquí viste a Naruto? – Dijo la peli rosa a su acompañante.

Sí, lo vi recién – Respondió el pelinegro. Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron debajo del muelle, el cual sólo estaba alumbrado por la luz de la luna.

Que linda se ve la luna… - Comentó Sakura.

No tan linda como tú – Le dijo a la chica. El pelinegro se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura para poder besarla. Sakura no se resistió y correspondió a todo hasta que Sasuke inconscientemente tocó unos de sus senos. Sakura se separó de él y le dio una cachetada.

¡Eres un cerdo, Sasuke! ¡Lo sabía, sólo querías "eso" conmigo! – Sakura se fue muy enojada, dejando a Sasuke con la mejilla roja. En eso llegó Naruto, quien bajaba del muelle.

¿Y tú? – Preguntó el rubio.

Sakura me pegó por una estupidez… - Dijo el pelinegro un poco sorprendido.

Te apuesto que quisiste propasarte con ella… sabes que ella no soporta que se propasen con desde que tuvo ese encuentro con esos malditos chicos – Dijo Naruto un poco triste y enojado por su amiga.

Cuando Sakura tenía apenas unos quince años, se dirigía a la casa de Ino, su mejor amiga. Aunque era bastante tarde, ella no sentía miedo, ya que la ciudad era muy segura. Con lo que no contaba era la presencia de cierta pandilla que rondaba las zonas más solitarias. Uno de ellos se dio cuenta de la chica y fueron directamente a acosarla, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo. Justo en ese momento, Naruto se hizo presente y como pudo defendió a la peli rosa. Desde ese momento se volvieron grandes amigos y cada uno presentó a sus amigos, los cuales se volvieron amigos en común.

Sí, lo sé, pero de verdad que no fue mi intención – Se defendió el pelinegro. Naruto lo miró y comenzó a caminar hacia la feria.

**Fin Flash Back**

Ok, pero no me responsabilizo con posteriores daños a tu cara, jajaja – Bromeó Naruto. Sasuke le miró molesto y se dirigió a la cocina.

Oye, chica. Tú, la de cabello negro. Tú, la rara – Decía Sasuke con una mirada seria. Hinata le miró molesta.

Tengo nombre, sabes – Dijo Hinata.

Lo siento, pero no lo sé, así que tendré que llamarte como se me dé la gana – Dijo el pelinegro, lo que hizo enojar a la morena.

Para tu información me llamo Hinata Hyuga y sólo así me puedes llamar, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dijo muy molesta y seria al pelinegro. Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias… no sabes lo feliz que me haces – Sasuke salió de la cocina y siguió con su trabajo.

¿Eh? – Hinata quedó muy sorprendida.

Él es el amigo de Naruto, uno de sus mejores amigos. De seguro Naruto le pidió que te preguntara tu nombre – Sonrió Ayame. Ella sabía que Sasuke siempre apoyaba a su amigo, incluso en las conquistas.

Estúpido… - Dijo por lo bajo Hinata. Miró por la ventanilla y esperó que el rubio se acercara.

¿Qué harás? – Preguntó Ayame.

Lo que debía de haber hecho desde que entré a este restaurante – Respondió Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa. Ayame le miró y negó con la cabeza. No entendía a los jóvenes de hoy.

Vuelvo enseguida – Mencionó la castaña. Se sacó su delantal y se dirigió a los vestidores. Algo le decía que si se quedaba ahí sería la única perjudicada.

….

Listo. Misión cumplida – Le dijo Sasuke al rubio. Se llama Hinata Hyuga –

Así que su nombre es Hinata… que lindo nombre… - Suspiró Naruto.

Oye, ¿no es la hija de Hiashi Hyuga? – Preguntó el pelinegro. Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke le miró con extrañeza. ¿De verdad que esa chica había flechado a su amigo? Oye, deja de soñar y sigue trabajando – Reclamó el pelinegro, mientras se dirigía a atender a las personas que seguían llegando.

Muy bien… - Respondió Naruto. Cogió su bandeja y colocó los platos sucios sobre ella para dirigirse a la cocina.

…

Hinata esperó impaciente la entrada del rubio a la cocina. Cuando lo vio venir, agarró un jarro y lo llenó con la lavaza que estaba utilizando para lavar los platos. Naruto entró a la cocina con la bandeja que llevaba los platos sucios. Apenas entró sintió como por todo su cuerpo recorría una sensación muy fría.

Te lo mereces por hacerme quedar como una tonta – Le dijo Hinata muy seria. Naruto dejó la bandeja sobre unos de los muchos muebles de la cocina. Muy calmado, se acercó a Hinata, le quitó el jarro de las manos y se dirigió a la fuente llena con lavaza. Hinata le siguió con la mirada. ¿Crees que dejaré que me mojes? – Preguntó desafiante Hinata.

No, pero puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión – Naruto se abalanzó sobre Hinata y le derramó todo el contenido del jarro. Hinata molesta cogió un vaso y llenándolo de vez en cuanto, le lanzaba la lavaza a Naruto, quien repetía la acción de la chica con el jarro.

¡Eres un tonto! Jajaja – Reía Hinata, mientras corría por la cocina, perseguida por Naruto.

¡Y tú eres una terca! Jajaja – Reía Naruto, mientras trataba de alcanzar a la morena. En uno de esos juegos, no se dieron cuenta y botaron la olla con la comida que había preparado Ayame.

Rayos… - Dijo Hinata.

Diablos… - Dijo Naruto. En ese instante, Ayame se encontraba entrando a la cocina y cuando vio a los dos chicos todos mojados y su comida esparcida por el piso, perdió la cordura.

¡Largo! – Gritó la castaña, al momento de recoger la olla que yacía en el suelo. Naruto salió de la cocina con dirección a los vestidores, tras hacerle una seña a Hinata para que lo siguiera. Hinata se sacó el delantal y lo colgó nuevamente en la parte trasera de la cocina para seguir a Naruto. Ayame de verdad que se veía bastante molesta. La castaña cogió un trapero y comenzó a limpiar la comida muy seria.

Creo que se enojó mucho – Comentó el rubio a su acompañante.

No se hubiera enojado, si hubieras mirado por dónde corrías – Dijo Hinata.

Así que aún quieres seguir con la pelea, ¿no? – Dijo Naruto, al mirar a la chica muy serio.

¿Yo? Yo ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí – Apenas Hinata terminó de hablar, Naruto la cogió en brazos y la llevó corriendo al baño del personal, que contaba con una regadera. ¡Hey, suéltame! – Gritaba Hinata, tratando de bajarse de los brazos del rubio.

¡No te soltaré hasta que me las pagues! – Gritó el rubio, entrando al baño. Cerró la puerta para que su víctima no escapara y giró la llave de la regadera para que comenzara a bajar el agua.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Hinata, sabiendo lo que pasaría.

Esto – Naruto metió a Hinata dentro de la regadera, haciendo que se mojara aún más de lo que estaba. Hinata le miró molesta y cruzó sus brazos. Necesitas una ducha de agua fría para que te calmes, Hinata – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Tú también la necesitas – Hinata tiró una de las manos del rubio e hizo que entrara también a la regadera, quedando muy juntos. ¿Te gusta el baño? – Dijo Hinata muy bajito y muy cerca del rubio, mientras miraba los ojos tan azules que poseía el chico. _"Es demasiado lindo"_ – Pensaba Hinata, que no se dio cuenta que un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus blancas mejillas.

Contigo a cualquiera le gustaría la hora del baño – Le susurró Naruto muy cerca de los labios de la chica, quien se estremeció por las palabras del rubio. ¿Acaso ese chico le estaba mucho más que gustando? Naruto juntó mucho más sus cuerpos. Con uno de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de la chica y con el otro comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la morena. Hinata… de verdad me gustaría que supieras que me haces sentir de una manera que no puedo explicar – Dijo el rubio, sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

Creo que tú también… - Dijo Hinata, dejando muy sorprendido al rubio. Hinata ya no podía negarlo. No conocía al chico más de dos días y sentía como si su corazón y su cuerpo le exigían estar cerca de él. Sentir el roce de su piel, escuchar sus palabras, oler su perfume, sentir nuevamente el contacto de sus miradas.

Me alegra escuchar eso… no sabía que iba a hacer si tú me rechazabas… - Confesó el rubio, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa. Hinata le miró sorprendida. Nunca había visto a un chico sonrojarse por una chica tantas veces. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Pidió el rubio a la chica que tenía en sus brazos. Hinata sólo asintió sin moverse de su posición. ¿Podría besarte? – Preguntó el rubio, mientras se acercaba muy lentamente a los labios de la chica y los juntaba con los suyos, sin que Hinata pudiera oponerse. El beso comenzó muy despacio, pero luego comenzó a tomar intensidad. Naruto la acercó más a sí y la mano libre se posó en la cabeza de la chica para profundizar aún más el beso. Hinata subió sus brazos y rodeó con ellos el cuello del rubio, entrelazando en sus dedos pequeños mechones de cabello que caían en el cuello del muchacho. Las gotas de agua seguían cayendo por el cuerpo de los dos jóvenes, quienes separaron sus labios después de algunos segundos.

Me besaste sin saber mi respuesta – Susurró Hinata completamente roja, con la boca entreabierta y mirando a su rubio.

Lo siento… ¿puedo besarte? – Volvió a preguntar el rubio, sin separarse de la chica.

Sí… - Hinata esperó que Naruto posara nuevamente sus labios sobre los de ella. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por una voz bastante familiar.

¡Ya encontré el baño! –

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar y la misma comenzó a abrirse lentamente...


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Esperando que super super bien, quisiera agradecer todos los comentarios que han escrito y a todos los que siguen leyendo mi historia. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Ustedes siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n . Espero que sigan la historia hasta el final y que me den sus opiniones (buenas y/o malas, todas son importantes).

¡Saludos!

¡Ya encontré el baño! – Gritó una chica al otro lado de la puerta, mientras giraba la perilla muy lentamente y abría la puerta. ¿Hinata? – Preguntó sorprendida la chica.

¿Hanabi? – Dijo la morena al ver a su hermana frente a ella.

¿Así que esto es lo que estabas haciendo? – Hanabi sonrió maliciosamente para los chicos.

¿Qué estás pensando? No hemos hecho nada malo – Dijo Hinata, tratando de defenderse de los comentarios de sus hermanita.

Yo no soy tonta, hermana. Si querías estar a solas con tu novio, deberías haber buscado un lugar menos público, ¿no crees? –

¿Mi novio? Naruto no es mi novio – Respondió la morena un poco molesta.

Bueno, sólo los novios se abrazan así – Comentó la chiquilla, conservando aun aquella sonrisa. Hinata miró a Naruto y separó inmediatamente de él. Salió de la regadera y se acercó a su hermana. Naruto giró la llave para que el agua dejara de bajar.

Le dices algo a mi padre y estás muerta – Le ordenó Hinata a su hermana.

Esto te costará – Dijo Hanabi, mientras extendía una de sus manos.

¡Bien! Eres una tramposa… apenas llegue a casa te pagaré, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo molesta Hinata.

De acuerdo – Respondió Hanabi.

¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – Dijo la mayor de las hermanas.

Hoy fui a trabajar con papá y vinimos a comprar la cena… ya que cierta persona no come carne – Bufó molesta la chiquilla.

Ya veo… - Suspiró Hinata.

Hola, Hanabi. ¿La pasaste bien en la mañana? – Preguntó Naruto, mientras salía de la regadera.

¡Naruto! Así que tú eres el novio de mi hermanita. No sé cómo la soportas –

Yo no diría que somos novios, Hanabi… quieres que se enoje conmigo de nuevo – Le susurró esto último a la pequeña.

¿Ustedes se conocen? – Preguntó sorprendida la morena.

Sí, hoy nos conocimos en el trabajo de papá – Respondió Hanabi.

Como te dije, mi padre trabaja con tu padre y yo a veces le ayudo. Hoy tuve que ir en la mañana y conocí a Hanabi, aunque ella no me dijo que era hija de Hiashi y menos que era tu hermana – Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

Es que yo no sabía que eras mi cuñado, Naruto – Bromeó la chiquilla. Hinata le dio una mirada fulminante a su hermana. Lo siento, Hinata. Ahora, ¿pueden salir para que yo pueda hacer mis necesidades? – Dijo Hanabi.

¡Hanabi! – Regañó la morena a su hermana.

Lo siento, pero es que yo pensaba que ustedes creían que el baño es para hacer cosa de mayores, ¿o me equivoco? – Preguntaba la chiquilla, riéndose por lo bajo.

¡Hanabi! – Hinata trató de zamarrear a su hermana, pero Naruto se lo impidió.

Hinata no seas mala con Hanabi, ella sólo está bromeando, ¿cierto, Hanabi? – Dijo el rubio a su futura cuñada, guiñando su ojo derecho.

Sí, sólo bromeaba – Dijo Hanabi al entender el guiño del rubio. Los dos chicos salieron del baño.

Eso espero… ¿y por qué vienes a este baño si hay un baño para los clientes? – Preguntó por fin Hinata.

Estaba ocupado y papá me dijo que viniera a este – Sonrió Hanabi, cerrando la puerta tras entrar al baño.

¿Papá trabaja aquí? – Preguntó la morena a su acompañante.

Ya te había dicho que tu padre trabaja con mi padre, por lo que él conoce cada rincón de este restaurante. Es el contador personal de papá – Sonrió el rubio, mostrando su tan encantadora sonrisa, mientras se revolvía el cabello para secarlo un poco.

Así que papá trabaja aquí… no lo sabía – Susurró la morena.

Deberías hablar más con tu padre, Hinata. Él te necesita mucho y… - Naruto le dijo a la chica, quien le miró sorprendida.

¿Qué me estás diciendo? – Preguntó la chica, alejándose un poco de su acompañante.

Sólo que deberías hablar más con tu padre y saber lo que le sucede y… - Respondió el rubio.

¿Crees que tienes el derecho de decirme lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer con mi padre? – Volvió a preguntar con un notorio enojo.

No, lo que yo quería decirte es que… - El rubio trató de explicar su comentario.

No quiero escucharte… ¡tú no me conoces! – Gritó molesta Hinata, con unas pequeñas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

No te conozco, pero debes entender que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor – Le dijo Naruto muy serio.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida. Corrió por el pasillo y salió del restaurante. Naruto le miró mientras corría. En el recorrido se topó con su padre, pero ella ni siquiera le vio.

¿Hinata? – Se preguntó Hiashi al ver salir a su hija corriendo del lugar. Naruto comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a dónde se encontraba el padre de su chica.

Buenas tardes, Hiashi – Dijo Naruto con un poco de vergüenza.

¿Naruto? ¿Qué sucedió? – Le preguntó al rubio.

Sólo mi bocota que no se queda callada – Suspiró el rubio. Hiashi le miró intrigado. Lo lamento, creo que hice enojar a su hija – Respondió el rubio.

¿Así que conociste a mi hija mayor? – Preguntó Hiashi con una sonrisa. Naruto asintió, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Te compadezco… ella es una pesada, jajaja – Rió Hiashi.

Una pesada muy linda, si me permite decirlo – Sonrió mucho más el rubio. Hiashi le miró y le sonrió.

Oye, ¿y por qué estás mojado? – Preguntó el hombre.

Ayudé a lavar los platos – Respondió Naruto y se volvió a los vestidores a cambiar su ropa. Hiashi quedó pensativo y esperó que su hija menor regresara.

….

Es un estúpido – Se decía la morena caminando por la playa. No sé cómo pude dejar que me besara… los hombres son todos iguales… creen que pueden controlar tu vida sólo porque ellos quieren… que pueden hacerte llorar cuando a ellos les venga en gana… - Se repetía una y otra vez la morena. Recorrió toda la playa hasta que inconscientemente llegó a la casa de su padre. Se limpió los pies en el tapete de la puerta y entró a la casa. La verdad ya se había oscurecido.

Por fin llegas, Hinata – Sonrió su padre, sentado en el piano. Hinata le miró molesta y se dirigió a su cuarto. Sabes, me gustaría hablar contigo – Le dijo el hombre antes de que ella llegara al pasillo.

Bien, como digas – Contestó aún molesta la chica. Se acercó al piano y se sentó en un sillón cercano a él.

Sé que estás molesta conmigo porque las abandoné… y de verdad que entiendo cómo te sientes, pero me gustaría que hicieras un pequeño esfuerzo para que nos lleváramos un poco mejor… - Habló el padre.

¿Un esfuerzo? – Preguntó más molesta que antes. ¿Acaso crees que es muy lindo estar aquí? – Le preguntó, mirando directamente a su padre.

Sé que no querías venir aquí, pero… –

¡No tienes la menor idea de lo que quiero! – Gritó Hinata, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. No tuviste la menor idea de lo que quería en ese entonces… - Susurró la chica. Hiashi se levantó de su puesto, se acercó a su hija y la rodeó con sus brazos.

No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlas dejado… - Susurró Hiashi.

¡¿Crees que me tragaré tu actuación? – Hinata se separó de su padre con fuerza. ¡Yo no soy una tonta! – Le gritó para salir corriendo por la puerta. _"¿Por qué todos creen que pueden decirme lo que tengo que hacer?" _– Pensaba Hinata, mientras corría a todo lo que sus piernas podían.

¡Hinata! – Gritó Hiashi en la puerta de la casa.

Déjala, papá. Ella necesita estar sola ahora – Le dijo Hanabi, quien apareció atrás del hombre.

Lo sé, pero me preocupa que se vaya de esa forma – Le dijo a su hija menor. Hanabi le abrazó y los dos entraron a la casa.

….

¿Y se fue sin decir nada? No sabía que la hija de Hiashi fuera tan pesada – Le comentó el pelinegro a su amigo.

Sí, pero creo que no debería haberle dicho tal cosa. Ella no sabe lo que en verdad pasa – Le dijo el rubio a Sasuke.

Tienes razón… deberías de aprender a cerrar tu boca – Le regañó el pelinegro.

Sí, lo sé. Mira, ahí viene Sakura. Tienes que agradecerme que te haya conseguido la cita. Fue un poco difícil después de lo que pasó ayer –

Sí, cuando necesites un favor me lo pides. Ahora, vete. No quiero que arruines mi cita – Le dijo en broma el pelinegro. El rubio le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

"_Qué suerte tiene ese tonto. Sakura está loca por él y él por ella"_ – Pensaba el rubio, mientras caminaba por la orilla de la playa. A lo lejos, logró divisar una figura. Parecía una chica que estaba llorando. Caminó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de alguien que conocía. Cuando llegó lo bastante cerca de la chica, se sentó junto a ella. ¿Se puede saber que hace una chica tan linda derramando lágrimas? – Preguntó el rubio.

No…sólo déjame tranquila – Contestó la chica, sin dejar de llorar.

Hinata, no puedo hacer eso… menos ahora que sé lo que me pasa contigo – Le dijo el rubio, mientras con una de sus manos trataba de secar las lágrimas de la morena.

¿Eh? – Hinata lo miró sorprendida. No quiero que juegues conmigo, Naruto – Le dijo la chica, evitando que Naruto siguiera secándole las lágrimas.

Yo no estoy jugando, Hinata – Le dijo serio el rubio. Cuando saliste corriendo, me di cuenta que me estaba enamorado de ti – Le confesó el rubio, mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo. Sé que suena poco creíble, pero me encargaré de que puedas creerme – Concluyó el rubio muy decidido.

Ya no creo en los hombres, Naruto. Sólo dicen mentiras – Le dijo Hinata sin mirar al rubio.

Hinata, algunas veces las personas dicen mentiras para no dañar a otros… - Naruto suspiró.

Las mentiras son mentiras, Naruto – Le indicó la chica.

Eres muy terca, Hinata… no sé qué voy a hacer contigo – Suspiró el rubio. La chica le miró molesta. Mira… - Comenzó a decir el rubio, mientras se acostaba en la arena. Hace dos años mi abuelo murió… él era la persona más importante en mi vida, sin dejar de lado a mis padres, pero él lo fue todo para mí… - Hinata se giró un poco para poder ver mejor al rubio. Yo le quería demasiado y no dudo que él también sentía lo mismo, pero… la vida está llena de sorpresas…buenas y malas… y es mejor aprovechar cada momento que pasas con tus seres queridos antes que ya no puedas hacerlo – Le dijo el rubio a la chica, mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

No entiendo… no hay mentiras en lo que me dices – Le dijo la morena, secando algunas de las lágrimas que se posaban en sus mejillas.

Mi abuelo estaba enfermo… tenía una enfermedad que no tenía cura, sin embargo él no me dijo nada… ni siquiera mis padres me lo dijeron… sólo para que yo disfrutara el tiempo con él y no sintiera ganas de llorar cuando lo viese… esa es la mentira… ellos me ocultaron lo que le sucedía a mi abuelo para no dañarme – Le respondió el rubio, mientras dos lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Pero, de igual forma te hicieron sufrir – Le dijo Hinata.

Sí, pero eso me ayudó a saber cuánto es lo que aman y a apreciar cada día que pasa y a cada persona que quiero… eso me mostró la bella y corta que puede ser la vida – Naruto se sentó para quedar a la altura de la chica y poder regalarle una de esas sonrisas de ensueño.

"_Naruto… creo que tienes razón… quizás deba ver lo lindo de las cosas"_ – Se decía la chica, mientras miraba directamente al rubio. Tal vez tienes razón… - Le dijo la morena.

Tal vez… - Le susurró a la chica, al momento de acercarse para poder sentir su perfume. Lamento lo que te dije en el restaurante. No debí decirlo, ya que recién nos conocemos – Se disculpaba el rubio.

No te preocupes… además, creo que exageré un poco – Dijo esto último en un susurro que fue escuchado por Naruto.

¿Escuché bien o también te estabas disculpando? – Le preguntó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Yo… tal vez – Hinata desvió su mirada, aquel rubio le producía un extraño sentimiento que le hacía sentirse muy bien.

Hinata Hyuga… - Le dijo el rubio, tomando la barbilla de la chica para que la chica le mirara directo a los ojos. ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – Le preguntó Naruto a la chica.

¿Amor a primera vista? – Repitió Hinata, formulando una pregunta.

Yo no lo creía hasta que te vi… - Le dijo muy románticamente el chico. Acercó el rostro de la chica y posó sus labios en los de la chica, disfrutando el contacto de sus pieles. Hinata correspondió inmediatamente al beso y rodeó al chico con sus brazos. Segundos después se separaron, pero no demasiado para seguir sintiendo sus alientos.

Pues yo no creo en el amor a primera vista… a menos que me hagas cambiar de opinión – Hinata le susurró en los labios al chico, mirándolo de una forma que el rubio sentía cómo por todo su cuerpo recorría una sensación que jamás había sentido.

Me encantaría – Le respondió el rubio, volviéndola a besar. Sus caminos estaban destinados a unirse.

…

Hinata cerró lentamente la puerta tras entrar a la casa de su padre. Miró a todos lados y se percató de que nadie estuviera cerca. Se acercó al piano y posó una de sus manos en él. Se sentó frente al piano y tocó las teclas. Se sentía bien volver a sentirlas. Hacía tiempo que no tocaba.

"_Tal vez debería volver a tocar… pero, no sé si estaré lista aún"_ – Suspiró la chica. En ese momento, su padre se hacía presente.

Me tenías preocupado… lamento lo que pasó – Le dijo Hiashi avergonzado.

Yo también lo lamento, papá…sólo dame tiempo para que pueda asimilarlo – Le dijo Hinata con una difícil y pequeña sonrisa. El encuentro que había tenido con Naruto le había hecho ver las cosas de una forma diferente.

Claro… gracias por esto – Le dijo su padre y la dejó sola. Hinata se levantó del piano y al hacerlo cayeron unos papeles al suelo. Al recogerlos se dio cuenta que en realidad eran unas pautas de música, dónde se escribía una bella canción.

"_Mi padre aún sigue escribiendo"_ – Pensó la chica. Acomodó los papeles en su lugar y se fue a dormir.

Antes de que sus padres se separaran, Hinata tocaba el piano y cantaba a la vez. Su padre le ayudaba a practicar y casi siempre le componía melodías para las letras de las canciones que escribía la morena. En esos años, la relación entre su padre y ella era una de las más especiales, sin embargo fue interrumpida por el abandono de él.

…..

Buenos días – Saludó Hinata a su hermana y a su padre.

¡Muy buenos días, Hinata! – Saludó muy contento el padre de las chicas, mientras cogía el pan del tostador.

Buenos días, hermanita – Le saludó Hanabi con cierta burla, quien estaba comiendo una tostada. ¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa? – Preguntó con malicia la chiquilla.

¿Sonrisa? – Se preguntó la morena.

Sí, Hinata. Hoy se te ve muy feliz – Le aseguró su padre.

Tal vez su alegría tenga que ver con cierto chico – Le dijo Hanabi, volviendo a morder su tostada.

¿Un chico? – Se preguntó Hiashi. Hinata miró a Hanabi con cara de "te voy a matar". Debe ser Naruto, el hijo de mi socio – Respondió el padre con toda normalidad.

Sí, ese mismo. Es muy simpático, ¿no Hinata? – Le preguntó a su hermana mayor con una sonrisita.

Eh… - Hinata no sabía dónde esconderse. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Hiashi la miró atento. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a la antigua Hinata. Esa que se avergonzaba, esa niña tierna e inocente, esa chica que sonreía.

Naruto es un muy buen chico, además de simpático. Es trabajador y muy amable – Les contaba el padre a sus hijas.

Y muy guapo – Dijo Hanabi, mientras le pegaba codazos a Hinata, quien había bajado la mirada por la vergüenza. ¿Desde cuándo un chico le hacía sentirse avergonzada?

Sí, muy guapo, jajaja – Rió Hiashi con el comentario de Hanabi y la reacción de Hinata. Ya Hanabi, deja de molestar a tu hermana y come tu desayuno. Tenemos que salir temprano – Le dijo a la pequeña, quien asintió y bebió su vaso de jugo.

¿Puedo preguntar a dónde se dirigen? – Le dijo la morena, aún con las mejillas rojas.

Iremos a comprar algunos materiales. Hanabi y yo pintaremos un cuadro. Si quieres puedes pintar con nosotros – Le dijo con esperanza el hombre a su hija.

Gracias, pero no. Ustedes saben que la pintura no es mi fuerte – Le respondió Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lástima… tal vez aproveches para practicar un poco – Le sugirió la castaña a su hermana. Hinata le miró un poco molesta.

Hanabi, termina tu desayuno inmediatamente – Le regañó Hiashi a su hija. Quería evitar un nuevo enojo de su hija mayor.

Muy bien – Suspiró Hanabi.

Luego del desayuno, Hiashi salió en compañía de su hija menor, mientras que Hinata aprovechó para limpiar un poco. Su padre siempre fue una persona ordenada, pero la casa estaba hecha un desastre. Comenzó a recoger uno que otro papel hasta que encontró una carpeta. En ella, había una gran cantidad de hojas y fotografías. Cuando se disponía a verla con detalle, alguien golpeó la puerta. Hinata suspiró cansada y guardó la carpeta en uno de los cajones que se encontraban en un estante de la sala. Se dirigió a la puerta y giró la manilla.

Buenos días, Hinata – Le saludó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

N-naruto… es decir, hola. ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí? – Le dijo un poco nerviosa.

Sólo quería verte de nuevo – Le respondió sin quitar esa bella sonrisa. Y también quería invitarte a dar un paseo – Hinata arqueó una ceja. Bueno, a decir verdad, invitarte a que me acompañes a uno de mis trabajos – Le confesó el rubio.

¿Uno de tus trabajos? – Preguntó la chica. ¿Cuántos trabajos tienes? –

En el verano son tres, pero el resto del año sólo uno – Le contestó muy orgulloso. ¿Vienes? –

Mmm… está bien, pero con una condición – Le dijo la chica.

¿Qué condición? – Dijo el rubio.

Tienes que comprarme un helado – Le respondió la morena, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a buscar su bolso.

¡Oye, te sugiero que lleves tu traje de baño! – Le gritó el rubio. Hinata volvió de su habitación y lo miró dudosa.

¿Un traje de baño? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó la chica.

Bueno es que mi trabajo queda muy cerca de la playa y tal vez te mojes un poco – Le explico el rubio. Además, con la ropa que traes y el calor que hace, necesitaras un buen chapuzón – Le dijo con su gran sonrisa. Hinata le miró embobada con lo lindo que se veía explicándole.

¿Mi ropa? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? – Le preguntó un poco molesta la chica, tras despabilarse y acercarse al rubio. Hinata llevaba unos jeans, zapatillas y una camiseta de mangas largas.

Nada de malo… olvida lo que te dije. Vámonos – Naruto cogió una de las manos de la chica y corrió hacia su trabajo por la orilla de la playa.

Cuando llegaron, Hinata se dio cuenta que se encontraban en la playa cerca de los juegos mecánicos. De repente dos chicas se hicieron presentes delante del rubio.

¡Hola! – Saludó muy efusiva una rubia que llevaba un traje de baño completamente de rojo.

Buenos días – Saludó la otra chica que llevaba un traje de baño del mismo color, pero que además traía colgando de su cuello un silbato plateado.

Muy buenos días, Sakura e Ino – Saludó con una gran sonrisa el rubio a sus amigas. Déjenme presentarles a Hinata, hija de Hiashi – Le indicó el rubio, mientras empujaba delicadamente a Hinata para que saludara.

Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dijo la morena con nerviosismo, pues las dos chicas la miraban de pies a cabeza.

Tú eres la chica de la que no ha dejado de hablar Naruto – Le dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa.

Eh… yo… - Hinata no sabía que decir, estaba muy roja al saber que Naruto le contaba sobre ella a sus amigos.

Ino, deja de intimidarla. ¿De verdad eres la hija de Hiashi? – Preguntó Sakura.

Sí – Respondió la morena.

Hiashi siempre nos habla de ti cuando vamos a comer al restaurante. Nos dijo que eras muy linda, pero no tanto, ¿cierto Naruto? – Sakura miró a Naruto con esa mirada cómplice. Naruto colocó una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza en señal de vergüenza acompañado de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Bueno, yo diría que es mucho más que hermosa – Respondió Naruto. Hinata bajó su mirada avergonzada. No estaba acostumbrada a tantos elogios en un día. Además, se sentía feliz de que su padre hablara de ella.

Oye, sí que flechaste a Naruto – Le susurró Ino a la morena.

Ino, deja de molestar a Hinata. Además, es hora de trabajar. Las personas no se salvan solas, sabes – Sakura regañó a Ino y se la llevó del brazo.

Ellas son mis amigas. La peli rosa, Sakura, es mi mejor amiga – Le contó el rubio a su pareja. Bueno, es hora de trabajar. Acompáñame – Le pidió el rubio a la morena, quien asintió y le siguió.

…

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la cálida arena de la playa llena de personas que chapoteaban en el mar. Se reclamaba así misma el no haberle hecho caso al rubio y no llevar su traje de baño. Se estaba asando con el gran sol que se posaba en lo alto del cielo. Sin embargo, a ratos la mirada del rubio le hacía olvidar aquél calor. Naruto, Ino y Sakura, trabajaban como salvavidas. Hinata miraba al rubio, mientras él hacía sus rondas vigilando a los bañistas. De repente, Sakura se sentó al lado de ella.

Hinata… pareces ser una chica distinta – Le dijo la peli rosa. La morena le miró extrañada. ¿A qué venía ese comentario? Disculpa, quiero decir que no pareces una de esas chicas que lo único por lo que buscan a Naruto es por su familia – Le dijo la chica.

¿Familia? – Preguntó Hinata un poco confundida. Sabía que el padre de Naruto tenía un restaurante, pero ella suponía que si Naruto trabajaba en él, se debía a que de igual manera necesitaban del dinero.

Parece que no sabes nada – Susurró muy bajito Sakura. Olvida lo que te dije, sólo que me alegra que no seas como las otras chicas – Le confesó la peli rosa.

¿Gracias? – Dijo Hinata aún un poco confundida por lo dicho por la chica.

Oye, se te ve un poco acalorada. Si quieres te presto uno de mis bikinis, siempre traigo uno de repuesto – Le ofreció a la morena.

Emmm… la verdad es que… - Hinata no sabía si aceptar aquél ofrecimiento. Se moría de calor, pero no conocía a la chica hace más de media hora. _"Hinata, no seas tonta, sólo es ropa y ¡hace demasiado calor!"_ – Se dijo así misma.

Vamos, que no te de vergüenza. Y te sugiero que aceptes porque nuestro turno no termina dentro de tres horas – Le sonrió tiernamente la peli rosa. Hinata sonrió con ella y aceptó su ofrecimiento.

Minutos después, Naruto se acercó a dónde supuestamente se encontraba sentada Hinata.

"_Hinata… espero que no se haya ido"_ – Pensaba el rubio con un poco de desilusión. En realidad, fue tonto de su parte invitarle a estar sentada en la playa con el fuerte sol y calor de ese día.

¿Buscas a tu novia? – Preguntó Ino, que se acercaba al rubio.

Ino… aún no es mi novia y no vayas a decir eso frente a ella, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Está bien… no te preocupes, Sakura se fue con ella a los vestidores – Le dijo la rubia.

¿Vestidores? ¿Para qué? – Preguntó intrigado el rubio. Sabía que Hinata no portaba con su traje de baño. Entonces, ¿por qué se fueron a los vestidores?

Para eso – Le señaló la rubia a la chica morena que venía acompaña de Sakura. Hinata traía puesto un bello bikini blanco que resaltaba sin escrúpulos sus atributos, demarcando finamente cada uno de ellos. Naruto le miró de pies a cabeza. ¿Aquella chica de la que se estaba enamorando, era aquella modelo que caminaba hacia él?

Hinata caminaba junto a Sakura con la cabeza gacha, debido a la vergüenza que le producía los comentarios y las miradas de varios chicos que pasaban cerca de ella.

¡Naruto, cierra tu boca! – Le regañó Ino con una pequeña risilla y un leve codazo en el estómago del rubio.

Ino – Le dijo Naruto, sin despegar la mirada de Hinata. La morena sintió cómo el rubio la miraba y levantó su vista hacia él. Hinata no había notado lo lindo que se veía Naruto con el cabello un poco mojado y con ese short que cubría hasta medio muslo. Se veía demasiado guapo.

Ya volvimos – Dijo Sakura al llegar hacia los dos rubios. Nos demoramos un poco porque había demasiadas personas en los vestidores y porque varios chicos nos interceptaron en el camino. Esos no entienden cuando uno les dice que no – Suspiró cansada Sakura. Ella al igual que Ino, poseían una belleza que no era común en tal ciudad, por lo que siempre recibían elogios y piropos de todo tipo. Y más hora, que venía acompañada de Hinata.

Sí, esos hombres no entienden… aunque cómo no resistirse a mujeres como nosotras, jajaja – Bromeó Ino.

Ino, creo que nos toca hacer la vigilia. Vamos – Le dijo Sakura a la rubia, mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Ino asintió y se fueron las dos dejando a Hinata y Naruto, quienes no se inmutaron por la despedida de las chicas. Ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro.

Hi-na-ta – Tartamudeó el rubio. Nunca en su vida se había comportado así. Nunca se había puesto tan nervioso por una chica. Definitivamente aquella bella chica enfrente de él, lo había embrujado.

¿Di-me Na-ruto? – Preguntó con dificultad la morena. _"¿Por qué Naruto produce estas sensaciones en mí?"_ – Se preguntaba la chica.

Te ves muy linda con ese bañador – Naruto logró soltar el elogio que tenía guardado, acompañado por un notorio nerviosismo y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

G-gracias – Le susurró Hinata con un aumento en el color rojo de sus mejillas. Tú también te ves muy bien – Le dijo muy bajito. Naruto sonrió y le cogió una de sus manos.

Lamento hacerte esperar. En cuanto termine mi turno, te compraré el helado que tú quieras – Le dijo el rubio con su gran sonrisa.

No te preocupes. Yo nadaré un poco para pasar el rato – Le respondió la chica, sonriendo para él. Naruto le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla para irse corriendo hacia sus compañeras de trabajo. Hinata posó una de sus manos en su mejilla. _"Naruto… eres demasiado lindo y tierno" _– Le dijo en su mente la morena. Caminó embobada hacia la orilla de la playa y se adentró un poco en el mar, pensando a cada rato en la sonrisa del rubio.

A unos metros de ella, una chica le miraba, quien estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacía la morena. Shion, ex novia de Naruto, vio la anterior escena y apretó sus puños muy fuerte.

Maldita… – Dijo por lo bajo la rubia.

...

Akira-chan: Te imagino como una hermana mayor, la que siempre te mira con una sonrisa y que te hace reír hasta que se te salga la leche (o jugo, bebida, agua lo que sea dependiendo de la hora del día) por la nariz. La verdad, no sé que edad tengas (tal vez eres más pequeña que yo - tengo 20-), pero te imagino como una chica de 23 años por tus escritos. Físicamente una chica de tez blanca-morena con el cabello castaño. Espero que por lo menos me acerque a como eres en realidad (n.n). Saludos.

PD: También siento curiosidad por saber como me ves tú y saber cuál es tu signo zodiacal :). Esperaré tu respuesta jajaja.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Siempre esperando que super bien. Hoy les quiero agradecer a cada de uno de ustedes la molestia de leer y/o comentar este fic. De verdad, me siento muy feliz porque han leído mi escrito ¡Muuuchaaaas Graaaaaciaaasss! Ahora, les traigo la continuación de esta historia basada en una película n.n Espero que la disfruten y que me hagan llegar sus comentarios buenos y/o malos porque todos son importantes.

Un abrazo muy grande y fuerte y ¡Saludos!

...

Maldita… – Dijo por lo bajo la rubia.

¿Qué dices Shion? – Preguntó Karin, quien estaba sentada al lado de la rubia junto a su novio.

Nada, Karin – Le contestó molesta la rubia.

Parece que hoy te levantaste con la pierna izquierda, Shion – Le comentó el novio peliblanco de la peli roja, haciendo que tanto él como su novia rieran.

¡Cállate! – Ordenó Shion muy seria. No sé por qué acepté venir con ustedes a la playa –

En primer lugar, Shion, tú nos obligaste a venir y segundo es porque a todos le caes mal – Le dijo Suigetsu, desafiándola. Él no la soportaba, si Karin no fuera amiga de ella, él hace tiempo que le hubiese dicho unas cuantas verdades.

Karin, calla a tu novio o no respondo de mis acciones – Amenazó la rubia a su amiga.

Está bien… Sui, ¿nos vamos a nadar? – Preguntó muy tiernamente la peli roja a su novio, quien asintió y la cogió entre sus brazos para correr a las aguas.

"_Estúpido Suigetsu… aunque tiene razón"_ – Suspiró la rubia. En la ciudad, sus únicos amigos eran Karin, un chico que se había ido hacía años de la ciudad y Naruto, quien desde el momento en que la conoció la trató de una forma muy amable. Nadie le soportaba a causa de sus comentarios, sin embargo no podía evitarlo ella era así y no cambiaría por nada. En eso, vio cómo Naruto se acercaba a Hinata y la alzaba en el aire para luego sumergirla en el mar. Se veían tan felices juntos y eso le dolía un poco. Desvió su mirada y se encontró con otra pareja. Karin y Suigetsu, quienes jugaban a chapotear en el mar, mientras pequeñas risas se escuchaban a la distancia. Estúpidos – Murmuró la rubia, con el ceño fruncido. Entonces, se le vino una idea a la cabeza. Naruto debía de ser de ella. No sabía cómo iba a lograrlo, pero el primer paso sería deshacerse de aquella chica que se entrometió con su chico.

….

Papá, no sé cómo empezar – Le dijo Hanabi a Hiashi, mientras sostenía un pincel.

A ver… primeros debemos pensar en lo que nos gustaría pintar y visualizarlo en el caballete – Le sonrió tiernamente a su hija.

Pensar y visualizar – Repitió decidida la chiquilla. Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo. ¡Ya sé! – Gritó de repente, asustando un poco a su padre. Humedeció su pincel en un vaso de agua y lo introdujo sutilmente en la pintura negra.

¿Qué pintarás? – Preguntó Hiashi, mientras miraba atentamente a su hija.

Es una sorpresa. ¿Y tú? – Sonrió maliciosamente la chiquilla.

También es una sorpresa – Le respondió con una sonrisa. ¿Te parece que cuando terminemos nuestros cuadros, hagamos una exposición e invitamos a tu madre? –

¡Sí! ¡Me encanta la idea! – Respondió muy eufórica la chica. Hiashi le miró y rió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tener a sus hijas cerca, era lo que más deseaba después de saber esa terrible noticia.

….

¡Naruto, suéltame! – Le gritaba entre risas la morena, quien era alzada por los brazos del rubio.

No – Respondió el chico. Me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos, señorita –

Pero, debes de ir a trabajar. Las personas no se salvan solas – Rió la morena, al repetir lo mismo que había dicho anteriormente Sakura. Naruto bajó a Hinata y posó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Tienes razón… creo que me olvidé de eso – Sonrió apenado el rubio. Volveré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo? –

Ok, pero recuerda que me prometiste un helado – Le recordó la morena. Naruto se acercó a ella para besar su mejilla, pero la morena movió su rostro para que sus labios se encontraran por unos pequeños y rápidos segundos. El rubio se separó sorprendido y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que cautivaban a Hinata para continuar con sus deberes. La chica se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba su chico hasta que sintió una fuerte presión en una de sus piernas, que hizo que cayera y se sumergiera en el mar. Hinata trató de salir para respirar, sin embargo alguien le sujetaba y la hundía mucho más. Hinata abrió sus ojos, tratando de divisar a la persona que le estaba haciendo esto, no obstante sólo logró ver una silueta de una chica antes de perder el conocimiento, debido a la falta de aire.

….

_Hinata –_

_Hermanita – _

_Lo siento mucho… no debí pedirle que me acompañara –_

_Los accidentes ocurren cuando menos los esperas, Naruto – _

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_ – Se preguntó Hinata, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos los diversos comentarios de las personas que le hacían compañía.

_Creo que soy un estúpido… lo siento –_

_Está bien… no tuviste la culpa. Además, tú fuiste quién la salvó –_

Hinata comenzó a subir sus pesados párpados. Vio cómo su padre trataba de tranquilizar al chico rubio que la había cautivado desde el primer momento en que lo vio y que su hermana menor le sujetaba fuertemente una de sus manos.

Hinata… qué alegría que estés bien – Dijo Hanabi, secando las anteriores lágrimas que cayeron por su rostro.

¿Hanabi? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó muy confundida la morena.

Hinata… menos mal que estás bien – Suspiró aliviado el padre de las dos chicas.

¡Lo siento mucho! – Se disculpó el rubio, con mucha tristeza. Él no quería que su hermosa chica sufriera algún accidente, y más si el estuviese cerca.

¿Naruto? – Preguntó Hinata aún más confundida que antes. ¿Por qué Naruto le pedía disculpas?

Hinata… tuviste un pequeño accidente en la playa – Le dijo Hiashi con mucha tranquilidad.

¿Pequeño? ¡Casi nos da un ataque al pensar que podrías haber muerto! – Exclamó Hanabi, tocándose la frente como si fuera a desmayarse.

Hanabi… - Suspiró el Hyuga por el comentario de su hija. Sin embargo, tenía un poco de razón. Al saber que Hinata casi se ahoga en la playa, le puso los nervios de punta.

¿Un accidente? – Preguntó Hinata, tratando de recordar lo último que hizo. Sin embargo, sólo recordaba que estaba en la playa junto a Naruto.

Lo siento mucho, Hinata. Casi te ahogas por mis estúpidas peticiones – Volvió a reiterar el ojiazul.

Naruto, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa – Suspiró un poco cansado el padre de las chicas.

Como ya estás bien, creo que deberíamos de irnos todos juntos a casa – Propuso Hanabi.

Primero debemos esperar que el médico lo indique, Hanabi – Respondió Hiashi, a lo que Naruto asintió muy serio.

….

Ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde aquel accidente, a lo que Hinata no le dio gran importancia, ya que no recordaba cómo fue que terminó ahogándose y salvada por su rubio héroe. En fin, por suerte no fue grave y ahora se encontraba en la casa de su padre, limpiando la casa. Aún no lograba entender cómo era posible que su padre, siendo en el pasado tan ordenado y pulcro, hoy mantuviera su hogar en ese estado.

Uf… acaso no sabe lo que es una escoba – Suspiraba Hinata, mientras barría el pasillo lleno de polvo. En eso, llegó a unos de los cuántos estantes que se encontraban en la sala. _"Aún está la carpeta que encontré hace algunos días"_ – Pensó la morena, al abrir uno de los muchos cajones. La cogió, se acomodó en el sillón y se dispuso a verla con más detalle. La carpeta guardaba unas cuantas fotos de ella, Hanabi y sus padres, al parecer de hace tres años o más. _"Era muy fea cuando pequeña"_ – Se dijo, riendo tras el comentario. Mientras veía las fotos, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia. Amaba a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, pero no podía perdonar del todo lo que hizo su padre, aunque en esta última semana su relación estuviese mucho mejor y todo gracias a ese chico rubio, quien le robaba cada uno de sus alientos. _"Es raro sentir esto por un chico… aunque es lo más lindo que me ha pasado"_ – Se dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto lograba que cada segundo que pasaba con él, le hiciese olvidar todo lo malo del mundo y le hiciese volver a reír con todas sus fuerzas. Hinata suspiró. Estaba enamorada de ese chico, no se lo diría aún, pero sería una tonta si trataba de ocultarlo. Entretanto, una hoja se asomó detrás de las fotos. _"Hospital de la Costa"_ – Leyó en su mente. Hinata lo separó de la carpeta y justo cuando se disponía a leerlo con detalle, su padre y su hermana se hacían presentes en la casa.

¡Ya llegamos! – Gritó entusiasmada Hanabi, pasando directamente hacia la cocina para dejar las bolsas de la comida que habían comprado.

Hinata, trajimos un poco de ensalada y… - Hiashi se quedó mudo al ver a su hija con su carpeta en las piernas y una hoja en sus manos. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – Preguntó muy serio el hombre. Se acercó a su hija y le quitó el papel y la carpeta con mucha fuerza.

¡Auch! – Reclamó la morena.

No me gusta que revisen mis cosas, Hinata. Lo sabes muy bien – Le dijo Hiashi, mientras metía los papeles y las fotos en la carpeta.

Espera un momento, primero me dices que quieres que te de una oportunidad y ahora me regañas por revisar una carpeta que estaría en el basurero de no ser por mí. No te entiendo – Reclamó Hinata, alzando un poco la voz.

No subas el tono conmigo, Hinata. Aquí las cosas son bien claras: yo quiero recobrar nuestra relación, pero no permitiré que revises cada uno de mis documentos personales. ¿Acaso te gustaría que yo leyera tu diario? – Le dijo Hiashi más serio que antes. Desde la cocina, Hanabi veía la escena un poco triste.

Primero, no tengo diario. Segundo, si lo tuviera no me gustaría que lo leyeras. Y tercero, la carpeta estaba en el suelo y si son documentos tan importantes para ti deberías guardarlos con más cuidado, ¿no crees? – Le dijo molesta la morena.

Sin embargo, no deberías ni debes leerlos. Fin del asunto – Finalizó Hiashi.

Bien. Lo siento – Dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

No me trates como un igual, Hinata. Aún soy tu padre – Le regañó el Hyuga.

No me digas tonterías. Ahora dices ser mi padre y cuando te fuiste, ¿lo eras? – Hiashi se acercó a su hija y le dio una cachetada, haciendo que Hinata girara el rostro por el impacto.

Sé lo que hice, Hinata. No tienes por qué repetirlo, pero tenía mis razones – Hiashi le miró por algunos segundos. Hinata le miró directo a los ojos. Hina, lo lamento. No debí hacer eso, pero es que no entiendes todo lo que sufrí por la estúpida decisión que tomé – Le dijo Hiashi, tratando de tocar su rostro, a lo que Hinata respondió dando un paso hacia atrás.

No me toques – Hinata se alejó y salió por la puerta, sin decir palabra alguna. Hiashi miró la puerta por un buen tiempo.

Papá… no te preocupes… ya se le pasará el enojo – Dijo Hanabi, tratando de calmar a su padre, quien dejó caer unas pequeñas lágrimas. La pequeña le miró sorprendida. Jamás en la vida, vio a su padre derramar lágrimas.

Lamento que me veas llorar, Hanabi… pero, ya no resisto esto – Hiashi abrazó a su pequeña hija con todas sus fuerzas. Hanabi también le abrazó con mucha fuerza y se quedaron así por un buen tiempo.

….

Hinata caminaba por la playa. Los bañistas disfrutaban de los últimos rayos solares antes de que el sol se escondiera y diera paso a la noche.

Estúpido – Dijo entre dientes con molestia la morena. ¿De qué sirvió todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos durante la semana, si su padre no le permitía entrar en su vida? Ni siquiera le había dicho sobre las razones que tuvo para abandonarlas. Estúpido – Volvió a repetir la morena. En eso, tropezó con una chica de cabellos rubios. Lo siento – Se disculpó Hinata.

Deberías fijarte por dónde caminas – Mencionó la rubia, cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Hinata. _"Así que por fin te encuentro, estúpida"_. Tú eres Hinata Hyuga, la hija de Hiashi–

Sí, pero me gustaría que no mencionaras ese nombre – Suspiró cansada Hinata.

¿Problemas con tu padre? Ven, cuéntame – Le dijo cínicamente la chica de cabellos rubios. Hinata la miró con duda, pero luego de unos minutos y de las presentaciones, se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

Así que tú eres Shion. La chica que se robó mi billetera en el restaurante e hizo que tuviera que trabajar por mi comida – Hinata le miró seria. Shion dio unos pasos atrás y la miró directamente.

Creo que ya no puedo negarlo… aunque debería haberte hecho algo peor – La rubia rió como nunca antes.

Sabes, eres una majadera y una arrastrada – La morena le dijo a la rubia muy cortante para empezar a caminar y alejarse de aquella chica.

¿Cómo me llamaste? – Le dijo Shion con un notorio enfado.

No creo que te lo tenga que repetir – Le respondió Hinata, sin dejar de caminar.

¡A mí nadie, pero nadie me trata de esa manera! – Shion se lanzó hacia Hinata y le cogió el largo cabello suelto, haciendo que ésta gimiera de dolor.

¡Suéltame! – Demandó Hinata, mientras trataba de zafarse de las garras de la rubia. Shion hizo que Hinata cayera al suelo y se posicionó sobre ella, impidiéndole así escapar a la chica.

Hinata cogió un puñado de arena y se lo aventó en el rostro a la rubia, quien cubrió sus ojos por el ardor que le produjo tal material.

¡Maldita! – Reclamaba Shion con sus ojos enrojecidos, mientras se levantaba de su posición. En eso, Hinata aprovechó para levantarse y empujar a la rubia.

¡Te lo mereces! – Le gritó Hinata. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados a raíz de la última discusión con su padre que se cegó y después no sabía lo que hacía.

….

Muchas gracias, Naruto. Disculpa las molestias. Adiós – Hiashi colgó el teléfono. Ya habían pasado cerca de cinco horas y Hinata no aparecía. Naruto no la había visto desde el día anterior y ninguno de sus amigos sabía algo de ella. No la han visto – Le dijo a su hija menor.

Creo que hay que darle un poco de tiempo, papá. Yo sé que Hinata volverá sana y salva – Hanabi se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia el exterior.

Espero que tengas razón – Suspiró el hombre. Tal vez deba llamar a tu madre… es mejor que ella sepa esto antes que se entere de otra manera – Dijo Hiashi con cansancio.

No creo que sea una buena idea – Mencionó la pequeña castaña.

Lo sé, pero creo que será lo mejor. No sirvo como padre – Suspiró Hiashi.

Eres el mejor padre del mundo… cometiste errores como todos, pero ahora los estás enmendando – Le dijo Hanabi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gracias – Respondió el hombre, abrazando a su pequeña hija.

…..

Naruto dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó su padre que estaba sentado en la sala.

Tengo que buscar a alguien – Respondió el rubio sin dejar de caminar.

Los chicos de ahora siempre tienen algo que buscar – Rió el padre de Naruto, mientras el teléfono volvía a sonar. El hombre se levantó de su puesto y cogió el teléfono. ¿Diga? –

Sr. Uzumaki, habla Karin –

Hola Karin, ¿cómo estás? – Contestó el padre muy alegre.

Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted? –

Excelente… ¿a qué se debe esta llamada? No me digas que ya no quieres trabajar con nosotros – Bromeó el rubio padre.

No, no. Nada de eso. Sólo quiero hablar con su hijo. ¿Se encuentra? –

Claro. Espera un momento – El rubio cubrió uno de los auriculares con sus manos y llamó a Naruto, quien llegó a la sala en tal sólo cinco segundos. Es para ti… es una señorita que conoces muy bien – Le dijo, pasándole el teléfono.

¿Hinata? – Dijo el rubio, confiado que se trataba de su hermosa chica.

No… soy Karin –

¿Qué quieres? En este momento no tengo mucho tiempo –

Necesito un favor… es muy urgente y… creo que tiene que ver mucho contigo –

Naruto escuchó extrañado. Le pidió a Karin que le hablara de tal favor y en cuanto la chica dejó de pronunciar palabra, salió de la casa a toda velocidad.

….

"_Hinata, ¿dónde estás?"_ – Se preguntaba Hiashi. Ya habían pasado cerca de diez horas y ninguna noticia sobre su hija.

Papá, creo que deberíamos llamar al hospital – Dijo la pequeña castaña, mientras traía una taza de café par su padre.

¿Hospital? – Preguntó extrañado y a la vez nervioso.

Sí. Sabes que desde pequeña Hinata tiene cierto don para atraer a los accidentes… tal vez se encuentre ahí – Dijo Hanabi con cierta preocupación. Hiashi la miró totalmente pálido. Nunca se imaginó esa posibilidad. Tragó saliva y cayó al piso desmayado. ¡Papá! – Hanabi dejó la taza de café en el suelo lo más veloz que logró y socorrió a su padre lo mejor que pudo. _"¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"_ –

Minutos después el padre de las chicas recuperó la conciencia. Se levantó y se dirigió inmediatamente al teléfono. Si su hija hubiese sufrido un accidente, quería saberlo ahora. En su camino el teléfono sonó.

¿Hola? – Dijo con nerviosismo Hiashi. Hanabi lo miraba preocupada por las muecas que se formaban en el rostro de su padre.

...

Akira-chan: Jajaja, creo que me equivoqué con la edad u.u imagínate te di como diez años más... ¡lo siento! Pero es que me dio esa percepción por como escribías y creo que varios pensaron lo mismo n.n En fin, ¡tú también acertaste! Soy de piel blanca-morena y de cabello castaño y creo que pareceríamos hermanas jajaja. Creo que desde ahora serás como mi hermana menor jajaja y en cuanto al signo pensé que seríamos del mismo, pero qué se la va a hacer, los capricornios son muy tiernos y efusivos (tengo una sobrina con ese signo) y creo que se llevan bien con los leo (¡ese es mi signo!). Quisiera agradecerte por tus comentarios que siempre me hacen reír y por el tiempo que te tomas en responder mis preguntitas jajaja

¡Saludos y un abrazo de hermana mayor!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Siempre espero que demasiado bien. Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que como dije antes, está basada en una película que vi en vacaciones. Ya sólo faltan dos capítulos más y se termina la historia, y así, trataré de comenzar a escribir la continuación de mi primer fic (si es que mi inspiración vuelve o se aparece aunque sea unos momentos n.n). También quisiera agradecer a todos los que leyeron y/o comentaron esta historia (Jay, Hinata-sama, hermana menor Akira-chan, shinobu, entre otros). ¡Muchísimas gracitas! Con cada segundo que se toman en leer y/o comentar me llenan de alegría. Sin nada más que agregar, sólo que se cuiden mucho y que disfruten cada día que pasan juntos a sus familias y amigos.

¡Saludos!

...

Muy bien, señoritas… - Suspiró el policía que estaba de guardia, mientras observaba por las rejas a las dos chicas que se miraban con odio. ¿Quién dará su brazo a torcer para que puedan irse a su casa? – Hinata y Shion le miraron por algunos segundos y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

Yo no admitiré nada porque yo no hice nada – Reclamó Shion. Ella fue la que me atacó – Señalando a la morena. Hinata bajó su mirada y observó sus zapatillas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Prefiero quedarme aquí… - Susurró la morena.

Bien… si no admiten sus errores no podré dejarlas en libertad señoritas – Amenazó el policía. Había pasado casi toda su jornada de trabajo junto a esas jovencitas, pidiéndoles que se disculparan para que se fueran a sus hogares, ya que ninguna de las dos tenía antecedentes violentos. Sin embargo, ninguna pronunciaba palabra que valiese la pena de escuchar. Si no se piden disculpas, no las dejaré en libertad – Dicho esto, el hombre se retiró del lugar.

Shion suspiró cansada. Había pasado más de cinco horas en la comisaría; había llamado hace dos horas a Karin para que la sacara de ahí y, para colmo, se encontraba con su peor enemiga justo enfrente.

Maldición… - Masculló la rubia. _"¡¿Dónde estás, Karin?"_ –

Hinata seguía mirando sus zapatillas. Inconscientemente trataba de recordar cuando compartía las tardes con su padre, pero no lo lograba.

¡Odio esto! – Reclamó Shion. ¿Por qué tuve que encontrarme contigo? – Hinata le miró y volvió a bajar su mirada. Oye, te estoy hablando – Shion se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba sentada y se posicionó frente a la morena, quien no le prestaba ni la menor atención. ¿Crees que puedes ignorarme? – Hinata seguía entretenida con sus zapatillas. La rubia perdió la calma y, sin pensarlo, le dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente. Bien… yo soy la responsable de tu accidente en la playa. ¿Ahora me prestarás atención? – Hinata levantó su rostro y cayeron las lágrimas que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaban bajar por su rostro.

¿Por qué? – Le dijo Hinata.

¿Por qué? – Shion la miró a los ojos. En ellos no se reflejaban rencor ni rabia, sólo tristeza. Entonces, se sintió mal. ¿Acaso lo que hizo fue más que malo?

¿Por qué? – Volvió a repetir la morena. Ya no podía más. En esos momentos, no podía controlar sus sentimientos. No, ya no podía esconderlos.

Hinata… - Susurró la rubia. Se había dado cuenta de lo mal que obró.

Así que tú fuiste la culpable de ese incidente, Shion – Reclamó Naruto que se asomaba entre las rejas junto a Karin.

Naruto… - Dijo sorprendida la rubia.

No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Shion. Jamás pensé que pudieses hacer algo como eso… - Le dijo Karin con ganas de llorar. La peli roja siempre la defendió ante todos, siempre le apoyó y ayudó en todo lo que hacía. Siempre confió en ella.

Karin… - Shion bajó su mirada avergonzada.

No puedo creer que yo haya estado tan ciega y que no hiciera caso a lo que me decían acerca de ti… - Karin miró con tristeza a su amiga.

Karin, yo… yo… – Shion trataba de excusarse, pero sabía que jamás lo haría. No existía una razón válida para su comportamiento.

No digas nada, Shion. Hablamos con el guardia y sólo tienen que pedirse disculpas para que las dejen en libertad. Así es que mejor que lo hagan – Ordenó el rubio serio. Shion lo miró y luego miró a Hinata, quien aún mantenía su misma posición. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor?

Lo siento… - Susurró la rubia.

No escuchamos nada – Reclamó Naruto.

¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Gritó Shion. ¡Siento esto! ¡Siento haber comenzado la pelea! ¡Siento hacer que vinieran a buscarnos! ¡Siento ser así! –

Bien, creo que con eso me basta – Dijo el policía que había escuchado las disculpas de Shion. Sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la celda. Pueden irse a sus casas y espero no volverlas a ver por aquí –

Karin miró por última vez a Shion y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Naruto tomó una de las manos de Hinata y la arrastró hacia afuera, ya que esta parecía no reaccionar. Shion los siguió con la cabeza gacha. Apenas salieron de la comisaría, se encontraron con Hiashi y Hanabi, quienes estaban muy agitados por venir corriendo desde la cabaña.

¡Hi…na…ta! – Gritó entrecortado la pequeña castaña, al estar casi al frente de la ya mencionada. La morena le miró y luego dirigió su mirada a su padre, quien parecía que hubiese envejecido en unas cuantas horas. Qué… bueno… que… estás… bien – Dijo tratando de respirar con más normalidad.

Hinata – Dijo Hiashi al recuperar el aliento, mientras tocaba su pecho como tratando de presionar el dolor que llevaba dentro. Todos los presentes le miraron.

¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Hinata, secando sus lágrimas.

¿Qué es lo que quiero? – Se preguntó Hiashi bajando su mirada. Sabes, me gustaría preguntarte qué es lo que quieres tú – Hinata, sorprendida por lo que decía su padre, no encontraba qué decir. La verdad es que yo ya no sé cómo actuar en estos momentos… no sé cómo mejorar nuestra relación si no tengo la menor idea de lo que quieres – De los ojos de Hiashi brotaron las más amargas lágrimas que hubiese sentido. Hinata parpadeó aún más sorprendida que antes. Jamás en su vida pensó ver a su padre así.

Naruto se acercó a Hanabi y le apretó una de sus manos, haciéndole una seña para que se alejaran un poco de la conversación. Él sabía que Hiashi y su hija debían arreglar sus problemas a solas y que Hanabi aún era muy pequeña como para entrometerse en ellos. La castaña obedeció y caminó junto al rubio.

Me gustaría volver a ver a la familia de antes… - Susurró la morena.

En estas últimas horas, me he dado cuenta que ya no podemos ser la familia de antes, Hinata – Dijo Hiashi, sin subir su mirada.

Ves… tú eres el que no quiere volver a esos tiempos – Reclamó la mayor de las hijas. No entiendo para qué nos pediste venir aquí sino querías tener a tu familia de vuelta… - Antes de que Hinata siguiera hablando Hiashi le interrumpió.

Nunca pienses eso – Hiashi levantó su vista serio. Limpió sus lágrimas y apretó aún más fuerte su pecho. Todo lo que he querido es estar con ustedes, pero por mi estúpida decisión no he podido hacerlo y…creo que ya no podré… - La vista de Hiashi se volvió borrosa. Ya no podré… - El dolor que sentía se volvió más agudo, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Ya no podré… - Hiashi cayó al suelo con sus ojos cerrados. Hinata se aproximó él y trató de despertarlo, sin lograrlo.

Naruto corrió hacia Hiashi y al ver lo grave del asunto, le ordenó a Shion que consiguiera una ambulancia lo más pronto posible. Shion obedeció y reingresó a la comisaría buscando ayuda. Entretanto, Hanabi observaba lo que nunca quiso ver: su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad.

…

Flash Back

¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó Hana a su esposo, en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

Hana… por favor, no lo hagas más difícil – Pidió Hiashi, mientras guardaba su ropa en una maleta.

Sabes que yo te amo y las chicas también. Eres lo más importante para nosotras… ¿eso no te importa? –

Claro que me importa. Es por eso que hago esto – Hiashi suspiró con melancolía.

Pues no parece que te importe. Creo que estás huyendo – Reclamó la mujer a punto de llorar.

¿Acaso prefieres que me quede y que las chicas vean lo que me pasa? – Preguntó Hiashi a su esposa.

No… pero tampoco quiero que te vayas y nos dejes así como así –

Ves… tú tampoco lo quieres… además sólo seré una carga si me quedo –

Jamás serás una carga para mí, Hiashi. Yo te amo… yo te amé desde el primer día que te vi… no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti – Hana se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó por la espalda.

¡Pero tendrás que hacerlo! – Hiashi deshizo el abrazo, pues había perdido la poca serenidad que guardaba después de saber el resultado de los exámenes.

¡Lo sé, lo sé! Sin embargo, quiero hacerlo cuando sea el momento… no ahora – Hana se sentó en el piso y abrazó sus piernas. Hiashi le miró con melancolía y rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgulloso? ¿Qué le impedía estar con su familia?

Hana… yo sólo quiero que ustedes sean muy felices –

¡Cómo quieres que seamos felices si no estás aquí! – Le gritó la mujer desesperada. No podía aceptar que su esposo se fuera de la casa por unos simples papeles, por un estúpido orgullo, por una maldita noticia.

Lo siento… - Susurró el hombre. Tomó su maleta y salió de la habitación.

¡Es lo único que tienes que decir! – Gritó la esposa con mucha rabia. ¡Te odio! – Esto se lo dijo así misma, reprendiéndose por no ser una mujer más fuerte. En el pasillo de la casa, una figura pequeña estaba apoyada en la pared. Hanabi había escuchado todo. Sabía lo que le sucedía a su padre y la decisión que había tomado. Después de pensarlo por un momento, decidió que lo mejor sería no decirle nada a su madre y salir de la casa, simulando que jamás había estado allí.

Fin Flash Back

…

Hinata, Naruto, Hanabi y Shion se encontraban sentados en el pasillo del Hospital, habían estado esperando por algún tiempo sin que alguno pronunciara palabra. Hinata seguía mirando sus zapatillas, tratando de recordar los días previos a que su padre las dejara, sin embargo no conseguía hacerlo. Tal vez, el haber querido olvidar todo le impedía conservar los buenos recuerdos. Hinata suspiró. Hanabi la observó. La pequeña no derramaba lágrimas, se cansó de hacerlo, más bien, ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Shion se acercó ligeramente a Naruto, ya que estaba sentada al lado del rubio, para susurrarle.

Lo siento mucho Naruto… yo no quería que esto pasara por mi culpa y… de verdad que fui una tonta… - Naruto no hizo gestos. Se quedó de la misma forma en que había permanecido durante horas. Sé que debes de odiarme… aborrecerme… y seguro que quieres que me vaya… pero… yo hice lo que hice por ti… - Shion se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia Hinata. Naruto le miró sorprendido. Hinata, sé que no es el momento, pero de verdad tenemos que hablar – La morena subió su mirada y se levantó. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo junto a la rubia y la miró directo a los ojos.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hinata, con una expresión melancólica.

Porque Naruto fue el único que me tendió su mano cuando llegué a esta ciudad… - Respondió la chica. Todos me miraban y, aún sin conocerme, tenían su propia opinión de mi persona… no me dejaban juntarme con ellos… ni siquiera me daban la oportunidad de presentarme… es por eso que me volví fría para que nadie pudiera dañarme con sus comentarios o acciones… - Shion se abrazó y su mirada se volvió triste. El único que se portó bien conmigo fue Naruto… claro antes que llegara Karin, que ha sido la mejor amiga que he tenido… es por eso que traté de que no estuvieras con él… lo siento – La rubia se arrodilló y se apoyó en la pared. Hinata se vio en Shion. La morena había hecho lo mismo para que no la lastimaran nuevamente, pero sólo consiguió que todo saliera mal.

Está bien… yo también lo siento… - Susurró Hinata, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. Shion levantó su vista y le imitó. En ese momento, vieron como un doctor se acercaba a Naruto y Hanabi. Las dos chicas se apresuraron en llegar hasta ellos.

¿Ustedes son familiares del señor Hyuga? – Preguntó el hombre de bata blanca.

Yo soy su hija mayor – Respondió Hinata, en cuanto llegó al encuentro.

Bien… quisiera hablar a solas con usted – El médico le hizo una seña a la morena para que lo siguiera. Hinata miró a sus acompañantes y caminó junto al hombre. A unos cuantos metros se detuvieron.

¿Mi padre está bien? –

Aunque preferiría no hacerlo, debo decirle la verdad… su padre no tiene mucho tiempo de vida –

¿Qué? – Preguntó la morena con sorpresa.

Lamento esto, pero el cáncer que padece su padre está en su etapa terminal… es muy probable que le queden algunas semanas o, tal vez, si todo va bien, algunos meses – Le dijo el doctor bastante serio.

¿Cáncer? ¿Mi padre tiene cáncer? – De los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a emanar unas cuantas lágrimas. ¿Esa fue la razón por la que su padre las abandonó? ¿Por la que su madre lloraba casi todas las noches?

Sí. Cáncer de pulmón… ¿acaso no estaba enterada? –

No… - Hinata se sintió desvanecer y sentir un fuerte golpe a causa de la caída.

….

Flash Back

Hola, ya llegué – Mencionó Hinata mientras entraba por la puerta principal de la casa de sus padres. Caminó por el salón, la cocina y el comedor, pero no encontró a nadie. Se acercó al pasillo y escuchó unos pequeños sollozos provenientes de la habitación de sus padres. ¿Mamá? – Preguntó al aire. Se asomó por el umbral de la puerta y encontró a Hana sentada en el piso con el rostro cubierto por sus manos. Se inclinó para estar a la altura de la mujer y le preguntó que le sucedía. Mamá, ¿peleaste de nuevo con papá? – En el último tiempo sus padres no se estaban llevando muy bien. La mayoría del tiempo discutían por las noches y por el día ni siquiera se hablaban.

… - Hana no deseaba contestar. Ahora, ¿qué les diría a sus hijas?

Mamá… -

Hinata, eres la mayor de mis hijas… - Le dijo Hana con dificultad. Quiero que seas fuerte y no odies a tu padre por lo que está haciendo… -

No entiendo lo que quieres decir… - Hinata le miró con sin comprender sus palabras.

Tu padre se fue de la casa y… no creo que lo volvamos a ver… - Hana comenzó a llorar nuevamente, mientras Hinata se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación sin emitir ningún comentario. Al sentarse en su cama, empezó a entender lo que su madre le dijo: su padre les había abandonado.

Durante los siguientes días, el hogar de las Hyuga se volvió frío y oscuro. Hana pasaba casi todo el día llorando a escondidas; Hanabi parecía no estar enterada de nada, ya que pasaba gran parte de su tiempo concentrada en sus estudios o en alguna academia deportiva; y Hinata ya no cantaba ni tocaba el piano. Sólo iba a clases para no escuchar a su madre llorar y casi ni siquiera pronunciaba palabras.

Tiempo después, Hinata se vio envuelta en un gran problema: llegó a casa completamente borracha. Inconscientemente, ella quería olvidar todo el dolor que le producía recordar a su padre y, por un mal consejo, trató de hacerlo con la bebida. Hana al verla en ese estado y que Hanabi la hubiese visto, decidió levantarse y reconstruir, en cierto modo, a la familia que siempre tuvo.

Fin Fash Back

…

Hinata… por favor despierta… - Susurró una delicada voz.

Hanabi… no te preocupes… ella siempre se desmaya – Trataba de alegrarle.

Lo sé… pero… - La pequeña niña miró a su hermana que yacía en una camilla.

Ella es fuerte… además les prometí que siempre estaré con ustedes – Le dijo el chico que estaba en la habitación.

Gracias Naruto –

Hinata abrió pesadamente sus ojos, encontrándose con los de su pequeña hermana y los del chico.

Hanabi…Naruto… lo siento mucho – Les dijo la morena, mientras se levantaba de la camilla.

Pero, ¿qué haces? Aún estás débil – Le reclamó el rubio, entretanto la cogía de los hombros para volverla a la camilla.

Naruto… tengo que hablar con mi padre – Le dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Naruto la miró y entendió a lo que se refería.

Lo mejor será que esperes un momento adecuado – Dijo el rubio, tras soltar a su chica. Tu padre aún está un poco delicado y… -

Necesito saber la verdad… del porqué de su ida – Le interrumpió la morena, caminando hacia la puerta. En el camino, Hanabi le agarró de la ropa.

Yo te diré la verdad… - Hanabi tragó saliva y miró directamente a su hermana. Nos dejó por esto… por esta enfermedad – Concluyó la pequeña castaña. Hinata le miró sorprendida. ¿Acaso Hanabi ya sabía de esto?

¿T-tú y-ya sab-bías de esto? – Preguntó con dificultad la mayor de las hermanas. Naruto dirigió su mirada a Hanabi sorprendido. Él no esperaba que la más pequeña hubiese soportado eso.

Sí… desde el primer día… sin embargo, no dije nada para que mamá no se preocupara – Hinata se acercó a su hermana y la rodeó con sus brazos para llorar en su hombro.

E-eres u-una t-tonta – La morena la abrazó con más fuerza. Se sentía estúpida por haberse comportado como una niña malcriada todo este tiempo. Por no haberse dado cuenta de que su familia también sufría. Por haberles causado más dolor del que sentían.

Tú eres la tonta, Hinata – Le reclamó Hanabi, guardando el abrazo de la morena.

….

Srta. Hyuga, ya puede pasar – Le llamó una de las enfermeras que salían de la habitación de su padre. Hacía dos días que Hiashi había sido hospitalizado de urgencias y no se había presentado la oportunidad para hablar con él, ya que las drogas que le daban para el dolor limitaban su percepción mental.

Gracias – Contestó Hinata, al momento de entrar a la habitación. La morena caminó con la cabeza gacha. Aún no se acostumbraba a ver a su padre en ese estado: acostado en esa camilla, conectado a varias máquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, más pálido que de costumbre, con ojeras tan negras y notorias, con su rostro demacrado por el dolor, con su sonrisa borrada por completo.

Hinata… - Habló muy débil el hombre, sin abrir sus ojos.

Papá… yo… -

Lo siento… no quería… que me vieras… así… - Le dijo con dificultad el Hyuga. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

No tienes por qué disculparte… yo soy la que te debería pedirte disculpas – Hinata comenzó a llorar una vez más. Ella sabía que debía de ser fuerte, pero no podía.

No llores… no quiero… que… llores… más… - Hiashi respiró con dificultad. Eres una chica fuerte… y… sabrás… como salir adelante… - Hinata negó nuevamente.

Yo no soy fuerte… soy una cobarde y una tonta – Respondió la morena, apretando sus puños.

Sí lo eres… además… tu madre… y… Hanabi… te necesitan… - Hiashi hizo una mueca de dolor y soltó un leve quejido. Y… tú las necesitas… - Finalizó el hombre. Hinata no pudo más y se lanzó a los pies de su padre para ahogar su llanto en las sábanas blancas.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Esperando que siempre estén bien. Hoy les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí y a todos los que comentaron esta historia. ¡Me alegran muchísimo el día! Jajaja. Espero que disfruten del capítulo y que esperen el próximo n.n . Les mando un abrazo muy fuerte y les mando buenas vibras a todos para que les vaya super en el trabajo, colegio, reunión, academia, o cualquier lugar o acontecimiento importante que tengan (pues a mi no me fue muy bien... hoy tuve un examen y no respondí las últimas preguntas... u.u... bueno me irá mejor a la próxima porque... ¡le pondré todo mi empeño!).

¡Saludos!

PD: ¡Hermana menor Akira-chan! No te preocupes, yo sabía que lo habías leído porque siempre estás ahí aunque no des señas. Gracias por leer mis historias (jajaja son dos no más n.n) y te mando un fuerte abrazo de hermana mayor.

….….

Naruto entró a su casa con mucho cansancio. Hacía dos días que no volvía a casa, ya que permaneció junto a las hermanas Hyuga todo ese tiempo.

Qué bueno que has regresado – Dijo un hombre rubio que se asomaba desde el salón de la casa.

Lo siento mucho… pero no podía dejarlas así – Naruto miró directamente a su padre.

Y, ¿cómo están las hijas de Hiashi? – Preguntó el hombre.

Se podría decir que están mejor… aunque no estoy muy convencido – Respondió el chico con cierto desconcierto en sus palabras. En ese momento, una mujer de cabellos rojizos se hacía presente.

Naruto – Kushina se acercó a su hijo y le abrazó muy fuerte. Me tenías muy preocupada – Le decía mientras besaba la frente del chico.

De verdad lo siento mucho, pero puedes dejar de apretarme tan fuerte – Rogó el rubio. Kushina le miró y una sonrisita malévola se dibujó en su rostro.

Lo lamento, pero debo disfrutarte antes de que nos dejes cuando empiecen las clases – La peli roja lo abrazó con mayor intensidad y le besó la frente muchas veces.

Kushina, deja que Naruto respire por lo menos – Rió el padre del rubio. Kushina lo miró con una ceja arqueada y soltó a su hijo muy lentamente.

¿Acaso tú también quieres un abrazo? – Le preguntó a su esposo, acercándose peligrosamente hacia él. Minato negó con la cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Bueno, te los pierdes – Kushina le mostró su lengua, haciendo que los dos mayores comenzaran a reír. Naruto observó a sus padres con detenimiento. ¿Cómo podría decirles que ya no se iría a estudiar porque deseaba quedarse con Hinata? Además, le prometió a Hanabi que siempre estaría con las dos hermanas Hyuga, y él, jamás rompía una promesa.

Naruto, ¿qué te sucede? – Preguntó la peli roja. Su hijo siempre fue un chico muy extrovertido y casi nunca se le veía serio, sin embargo en su rostro se reflejaba todo lo contrario.

¿Eh? – Naruto sabía que este era el mejor momento para decirle sobre los cambios de planes, no obstante tenía un poco de temor. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran sus padres y los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos, por lo que estaba seguro que no tomarían muy bien la noticia.

¿Tienes que decirnos algo? – Le dijo el hombre a su hijo, cambiando su expresión. Él conocía a su hijo muy bien y sabía que cuando tenía esa mirada sólo significaba una cosa.

Bueno… sí – Respondió el aludido. Les hizo una seña a sus padres para que le siguieran al salón y para que se sentaran el sofá.

Bien, puedes comenzar – Le dijo su madre un poco seria y preocupada.

Yo… - Naruto bajó su mirada.

Hijo, sea lo que sea que tienes que decirnos, siempre te querremos – Le dijo Kushina con una sonrisa. Naruto levantó su rostro y sonrió un poco.

Yo… no me iré a estudiar… me quedaré aquí – Las palabras salieron de su boca muy lentamente, mientras veía como los rostros de sus padres cambiaban drásticamente.

Antes de que diga lo que tengo que decir… ¿podría saber el motivo de esa decisión? – Preguntó Minato, guardando la compostura.

Hinata... ella me necesita y… -

¡No! – Gritó Kushina levantándose del sofá para acercarse a su hijo y cogerlo de los hombros. Minato y Naruto le miraron muy asustados. ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Acaso no se cuidaron? – Preguntó la mujer, zamarreando a su hijo de un lado a otro.

¡Qué! – Gritó alarmado Minato. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza aquella posibilidad. Naruto, ¡dime qué rayos está sucediendo! –

¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Yo debí de vigilarlo mejor! – Se lamentaba Kushina, tras soltar a su hijo y caminar de un lado a otro. Naruto siguió con la mirada a su madre sin entender el por qué de sus lamentos.

Estoy esperando, Naruto… ¿Hinata está embarazada? – Preguntó con temor y dureza en sus palabras el padre del rubio. El chico negó con la cabeza sin ninguna delicadeza y bajó su mirada avergonzado.

No… ni siquiera he estado con ella – Respondió con cierta timidez, pues él creía que cuando llegara ese momento sería cuando los dos estuvieran casados o, por lo menos, comprometidos, y jamás se le hubiese pasado por la mente contarle a sus padres sobre eso.

Claro, esa es la única razón… - Minato se calló al decodificar las palabras de su hijo. ¿Acaso dijiste que no? – Preguntó acercándose al rubio. Naruto asintió con las mejillas aún rojas. Entonces Minato suspiró con tranquilidad. Se acercó a su mujer, que aún no se quedaba quieta y le tomó de las manos. Falsa alarma, querida – Le dijo con una sonrisa amplia. Kushina miró a su esposo y comenzó a reír. Se había comportado por una loca al mal interpretar las cosas.

Lo siento, Naruto. Sabes que soy un poco atarantada – Se disculpaba la peli roja con su hijo.

Está bien… - Suspiró el rubio. De alguno de los dos tenía que haber sacado esa personalidad.

Entonces, ¿cuál es la razón? – Preguntó Minato.

Yo necesito a Hinata y ella me necesita a mí… no puedo dejarla en estos momentos… yo se lo prometí – Respondió el chico. Kushina se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza.

Sabes, todos nos necesitamos, pero no puedes cambiar tus planes así como así – Kushina le susurró en el oído.

Mamá… esa es mi decisión y espero que la acepten –

Naruto, yo creo que sabes que no aceptaremos eso – Le dijo Minato. Sabes que hemos trabajado muy duro para que puedas irte a estudiar al extranjero y para que puedas valerte por ti mismo cuando no estemos contigo –

Lo sé, pero Hinata de verdad me necesita –

Como te dije, todos nos necesitamos, pero no puedes botar tu futuro así como así… además, apenas la conociste hace un mes, ¿crees que ella se quedará contigo cuando Hiashi no esté con nosotros? – Kushina deshizo el abrazo y se sentó en el sofá. Piénsalo, Naruto –

Hijo, no queremos que pienses que no nos importa tu felicidad, sin embargo tu madre tiene razón… -

Otra cosa, ¿ella de verdad te quiere? – Preguntó la peli roja. Ella no quería que su hijo desperdiciara una oportunidad como esta. A pesar de tener una buena situación económica, salir del país era un lujo que pocos se daban, es por eso que la familia del rubio había trabajado por algún buen tiempo para que él estudiara en el extranjero y pudiese tener un mejor futuro.

Naruto frunció el ceño y salió del salón molesto con el comentario de su madre. Hinata si le quería. Sí le quería. Y no la dejaría cuando ella más lo necesita.

….

Hinata se encontraba en la sala de la casa de su padre. Estaba mirando la misma carpeta por la que el Hyuga se había molestado. Suspiró con cansancio al ver el documento del hospital. Allí se detallaba todo lo referente a la enfermedad de su padre.

"_¿Cómo fui tan estúpida?"_ – Se preguntaba a sí misma. Si hubiese sabido que Hiashi estaba enfermo y que por esa razón se había ido de la casa, se hubiese comportado mejor. Ordenó la carpeta y la guardó en unos de los cajones del estante. Caminó por el pasillo y entró a la habitación de su hermana. Hanabi estaba dormida plácidamente sobre su cama. Cogió una cobija y arropó a la chiquilla. _"Debería haber sido una mejor hermana" _– Se regañó mentalmente la peli negra. Salió de la habitación con cautela para no despertar a la castaña y se dirigió a la cocina. En eso escuchó que golpeaban a su puerta. Caminó hasta ella y abrió la misma, quedando muy sorprendida por lo que veía.

Hinata, ¿cierto? – Preguntó el hombre parado frente a ella. Aquél tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Sí… ¿usted es…? –

Mi nombre es Minato, soy el padre de Naruto – Hinata parpadeó por unos segundos. Cómo no se dio cuenta antes. Si ambos son tan parecidos. Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar? –

Eh… sí, pase por favor – Hinata no sabía cómo actuar. Que llegue "tu suegro" sin avisar es un poco intimidante y más si nunca lo habías visto. La morena le hizo una seña para que se sentara, sin embargo Minato negó con la cabeza.

Sólo vengo a pedirte un favor –

¿Un favor? – Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

Sí… quiero que convenzas a mi hijo para que se vaya a estudiar –

¿A estudiar? Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso – Le dijo la morena. Ella sabía que Naruto dejaría la ciudad a penas terminaran las vacaciones.

Bueno, creo que Naruto no te ha comentado la decisión que ha tomado – Le dijo Minato, tras suspirar brevemente. Naruto ha decidido quedarse aquí, contigo –

¿Conmigo? – Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hinata. _"Naruto… ¿te quieres quedar conmigo?" _– Preguntaba la morena con mucha felicidad. Al fin de todo, ella se había enamorado del rubio, aunque en un principio no lo hubiese querido.

Sí, pero sé que tú no dejarás que él deje ir esta oportunidad que a mi familia le costó mucho obtener – La sonrisa de Hinata se esfumó por completo. Por favor, Hinata, hazlo reaccionar – Pidió nuevamente el rubio.

Bueno, yo… - Hinata no sabía qué responder. ¿Acaso Minato no quería que ella se quedara junto a Naruto?

No pienses que no quiero que mi hijo se quede contigo, pero yo quiero lo mejor para él y creo que tú también – Terminó de decir el rubio para dirigirse a la puerta. La morena lo miró con confusión. Yo sé que harás lo mejor para Naruto – Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y salió de la cabaña. Hinata se quedó un rato mirando la puerta y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala.

"_Todos me dicen lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer"_ – Suspiró un poco molesta. En eso la figura de su hermana se hacía presente. Hanabi, ¿te desperté? –

Siempre lo haces cuando entras a mi cuarto… gracias por arroparme – Hanabi se sonrojó un poco. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su antigua hermana. Aquella que era tímida y tierna.

De nada… prepararé la cena – Hinata se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina seguida por Hanabi. La morena sacó unas verduras de la nevera y comenzó a pelarlas y cortarlas en cubitos, mientras Hanabi le miraba sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina.

Sin querer escuché la conversación que tuviste con el Sr. Minato – Comentó la castaña. Hinata no dijo nada, aún se sentía un poco molesta por lo que le había dicho su suegro. Creo que tengo la culpa de ello – Hanabi bajó su mirada. Hinata se acercó hasta ella y se inclinó para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Hanabi, nunca pienses que tienes la culpa… el padre de Naruto sólo me pidió un favor – Sonrió la morena.

Es que yo hice que Naruto prometiera que no nos dejaría solas y por eso no se irá a estudiar –

Hanabi, no te preocupes. Naruto sabe lo que hace –

Lo sé, pero... creo que él debe irse, Hinata – Le confesó la castaña a su hermana. Hinata la miró confundida.

¿Acaso no te cae bien? –

Me agrada mucho y me gusta que estén juntos, pero él tiene que pensar en su familia… - Hanabi dejó caer unas lágrimas. Papá me dijo que la familia siempre quiere lo mejor para nosotros, aunque no estemos de acuerdo con todas las decisiones que toman – Hinata se levantó de su posición y volvió a cortar las verduras.

Lo sé… -

Hinata… los padres de Naruto están velando por su futuro… igual como hizo nuestro padre… aunque no haya sido una muy buena idea – Hanabi limpió sus lágrimas. Yo creo que… -

Hanabi, no quiero que te metas en esto, ¿de acuerdo? – Interrumpió la morena con un tono sereno. Hablaré con Naruto y dejaré que él tome la mejor decisión – Hinata miró a su hermana y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Está bien – Respondió la castaña.

….

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban sentados en el muelle donde tuvieron su primera conversación. El sol se estaba ocultando y las luces de los faroles comenzaban a encenderse. Habían llegado ahí hace más de treinta minutos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabras.

Naruto… - Hinata rompió el silencio que reinaba hace unos momentos. Estaba con la cabeza gacha.

Dime – Respondió el rubio, mientras la miraba.

¿Te irás apenas termine el verano? – Preguntó la chica sin cambiar su posición.

A decir verdad… creo que no me iré aún – Sonrió el chico, con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

¿Por qué? –

Porque quiero quedarme contigo, Hinata – Confesó el rubio con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Qué pasaría si yo te digiera que no quiero que hagas eso? – Hinata subió su rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

No te creería –

Naruto, no quiero que te quedes conmigo – Le dijo de una forma fría, característica de la personalidad que había adoptado años atrás.

Hina, no bromees… no sabes mentir – Naruto posó una de sus manos en el rostro de la chica.

¡No miento! – Gritó Hinata, desviando su rostro de la mano del rubio.

¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó Naruto sin entender lo que pasaba. De los ojos de la morena, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, las cuales ella se secaba sin ninguna delicadeza.

No me sucede nada… sólo me di cuenta que no te quiero cerca – Le dijo sin dejar de limpiar su rostro.

No sigas mintiendo, Hinata – Naruto estaba por perder la serenidad que llevaba. ¿Por qué Hinata le decía esas cosas si apenas ayer le decía todo lo contrario?

¡No estoy mintiendo! – Gritó con desesperación la morena. En realidad, sí mentía. Pero el favor de Minato aún rondaba por su mente. La verdad, no podía dejar que Naruto rechazara la oportunidad de forjar su futuro sólo porque ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar la muerte de su padre o como para entender que no siempre estaría con las personas que ama.

No te entiendo… ayer me pedías que no te dejara sola y ahora me vienes con eso – Reclamó Naruto frunciendo su ceño.

Es que me di cuenta que sólo fuiste una ilusión, Naruto… yo nunca te quise de verdad – Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Hinata se escucharon como un eco en la cabeza del rubio. Ella sabía que la única forma posible para que Naruto desistiera de la decisión que había tomado, era romperle el corazón.

Dime que eso no es verdad… ¡dime que no es verdad! – Ordenó el rubio, cogiendo a Hinata de los hombros. Hinata comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

¡Es verdad! ¡Nunca te quise! – La morena se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de soltarse de las manos del rubio. ¡Sólo fuiste un juego! – Hinata se removió nuevamente, logrando que Naruto bajara sus brazos y la dejara libre. Se separó de él con rapidez y salió corriendo del lugar, sin mirar atrás.

Sólo un juego… - Naruto se dejó caer en el frío suelo del muelle.

….

Un mes después, todo se había vuelto demasiado oscuro. La enfermedad de Hiashi empeoraba con los días; Hanabi trataba de terminar el cuadro que había comenzado a pintar junto a su padre, no obstante estaba tan triste que casi no tenía fuerzas para sostener el pincel; Hana se llevaría a Hanabi apenas comenzaran las clases para que no viera el momento en que su esposo diera su último suspiro; y Hinata, se sentaba todos los días al lado de su progenitor, esperando que por alguna razón, Naruto volviera. Ella sabía que eso era imposible. Naruto había dejado la ciudad mucho antes de lo que tenía previsto. Se fue a la semana en que ella le había dicho esas barbaridades y mentiras y, por boca de sus amigos, sabía que el rubio no regresaría hasta terminar con sus estudios. Maldita su suerte… maldita su vida… maldita su estúpida forma de resolver problemas.

Se te ve triste, Hinata – Le comentó su padre que yacía en una silla, mirando la mar. Hinata sólo suspiró.

Estoy enojada con mi persona… - Confesó la morena. ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? – Se preguntó en voz alta. Hiashi rió bajito y le extendió una de sus manos. Hinata la cogió entre las suyas.

No lo eres… sólo no sabes cómo expresarte… -

Tal vez… -

Hina, él de verdad te quiere… debe haberse dado cuenta que tú mentías – Le dijo el Hyuga. Hinata le miró sorprendida. ¿Su padre sabía lo que había hecho?

¿Quién te lo dijo? –

Minato… él se odia a sí mismo por haberte pedido ese favor… nunca pensó que su hijo de verdad estaba enamorado de ti –

No debería… creo que en parte sus padres tenían un poco de razón en velar por su futuro… igual que tú – Hinata le regaló una sonrisa a su padre y se levantó de su asiento para ir a buscar unos cuantos papeles.

¿Y eso? – Preguntó Hiashi al ver las hojas que tenía su hija en sus manos.

¿Seguirás escribiendo para mí? – Preguntó la mayor de las Hyuga, mientras Hiashi esbozaba una gran sonrisa.


	7. Chapter 7

…

El comienzo de las clases llegaron y con ellas el fin de las vacaciones de verano. Hana se encontraba sentada al lado de su esposo, acariciándole el rostro, mientras le contaba algunas anécdotas de cuanto ellos eran jóvenes. Hanabi y Hinata se encontraban empacando las pertenencias de la menor de las chicas para luego llevarlas hacia el automóvil.

Ha sido un verano muy peculiar, ¿no? – Comentó la castaña, entretanto guardaba su ropa en la maleta.

Un verano lleno de sorpresas – Sonrió la morena con cierta melancolía.

Hinata, ¿le entregarías ese cuadro a papá cuando me vaya? – Pidió la menor, señalando un caballete cubierto por una manta.

Claro – Asintió la morena para luego ayudar a cerrar la maleta su hermana. Las chicas Hyuga salieron de la casa y acomodaron el equipaje en el maletero del auto. Volvieron a la casa y Hanabi se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, dándole pequeños y tiernos besos en la frente.

Cuídate mucho, papá... te quiero mucho – Hanabi le sonrió a su padre como nunca, haciendo que el aludido derramara algunas lágrimas.

Hanabi… pórtate bien y cuida de tu madre y de tu hermana – Le dijo Hiashi con dificultad.

Está bien – Hanabi deshizo el abrazo y se despidió de su hermana. Cuídalo mucho, por favor – Le susurró a Hinata. Te quiero – Dicho esto, salió disparada a subirse al auto. Hana se despidió de su hija y de su esposo y salió de la casa con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Se despidió por última vez con la mano antes de encender el auto y perderse por la carretera. Hinata se devolvió al cuarto de Hanabi y cogió el cuadro para entregárselo a su padre sin descubrirlo.

Papá, esto te lo dejó Hanabi – Hinata le entregó el cuadro y le ayudó a quitar la manta que lo cubría. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que Hiashi volvía a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más. Papá, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada. Hiashi asintió con la cabeza y giró el cuadro. Hinata abrió su boca sin dejar salir más que sólo aire.

Es perfecto – Comentó el Hyuga, sonriendo.

En el cuadro se podía ver un retrato de los cuatro Hyuga: Hana abrazada a Hiashi y dos pequeñas niñas a los costados, Hanabi y Hinata. No era perfecto, pues Hanabi apenas ese verano aprendió a pintar, sin embargo todo el esfuerzo y el cariño que puso en cada momento en el cual pintó, se dejaron ver sin ningún problema. En un costado del cuadro, se encontraba pegada una pequeña nota. Hinata la despegó y leyó en voz alta:_ "Creo que no saqué las cualidades artísticas de Hinata, pero al menos sé expresar cuánto es lo que los quiero"_. Hiashi volvió a derramar más lágrimas, mientras sonreía para su hija. Hinata le imitó y tomó el cuadro para colgarlo en el centro de la sala, dónde podía verse desde cualquier ángulo.

…..

Otro mes pasó. La enfermedad se había consumido todo el ser de Hiashi. Él casi no hablaba por el dolor que sentía y aunque la morfina le regalaba cierto tiempo de tranquilidad, al rato comenzaba a desesperarse. Hinata hacía lo que podía. Trataba de mantenerlo siempre ocupado en cualquier otra cosa, con el objetivo de que así se olvidara por un momento de ese intenso dolor.

Hinata… -

¿Qué sucede papá? – Preguntó la morena preocupada, al ver que su padre estaba mucho más pálido de lo "normal".

¿Podrías… tocar para mí? – Preguntó Hiashi con dificultad, mientras cerraba los ojos a causa del dolor.

Claro – Respondió Hinata. Se sentó frente al piano y eligió una de las canciones que su padre había escrito para ella. Comenzó tocando las teclas, queriendo familiarizarse con ellas para luego presionarlas con toda seguridad, al mismo tiempo en que se escuchaba una bella melodía. Hiashi sonrió y suspiró por última vez. Hinata siguió tocando hasta que ya no quedaban más notas que leer. Se levantó de su posición y se acercó a su padre. Papá, ¿lo hice bien? – Preguntó esperando una respuesta afirmativa, sin embargo su padre no se movió. Le tocó el rostro y lo sintió más frio que antes. Empezó a gritarle y a jalar de sus manos, con el miedo apoderándose de su persona. Las lágrimas no dudaron en salir y después de pasar más de media hora tratando de despertarlo, se dejó caer al lado de su cuerpo inerte, entendiendo que él se había ido para siempre.

….

El día del funeral llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Todos los que conocían a Hiashi se hicieron presentes en la iglesia. Minato y Kushina, entre muchos más, se acercaron a la familia Hyuga, dándoles el pésame y recordando lo bueno que había sido el padre de las hermanas Hyuga. Hana agradecía a todos por el apoyo que les estaban dando, aún sin conocerla a fondo. Antes de terminar la misa, el sacerdote le dio los últimos minutos a la familia para que pudieran despedirse de su ser querido. Hinata se levantó y tomó posición frente a todos los presentes.

Sé que muchos de ustedes ni siquiera me conocen… yo soy la mayor de las hijas de Hiashi Hyuga, el mejor padre que pude haber tenido… - Hinata, con lágrimas que caían por todo su rostro, sonrió y miró a cada uno de los presentes. Todos los que se habían peleado estaban juntos. Shion y Karin habían vuelto a ser amigas, la rubia había decidido empezar una nueva vida siendo amable con todos y los amigos de Naruto le tendieron la mano a Shion para que se integrara a su grupo empezando desde cero. Se sentía feliz de que por lo menos algo bueno había salido de todos estos problemas. Yo no preparé un discurso o algo así… yo sólo tocaré una canción que mi padre escribió para mí y espero que puedan escuchar lo que tengo que decir – La morena se acercó al piano, ya que el día anterior le había pedido permiso al sacerdote para traerlo hasta la iglesia, se sentó frente a él y colocó sus dedos sobre las teclas. En ese momento, Naruto entraba por las puertas de la iglesia y se sentaba al final de todas las bancas. Hinata tocó una bella melodía que fácilmente se podía escuchar todo el sentimiento que guardaba cada nota. Apenas terminó, se levantó y le sonrió a todo el mundo, volviendo a sentarse al lado de su hermana y su madre.

Muy bella canción, hija mía… ahora es tiempo de que dejemos que Hiashi pueda recorrer este viaje que acaba de emprender – Comentó el sacerdote. Dicho esto, varios amigos de Hiashi se levantaron y se posicionaron alrededor del ataúd. Lo levantaron con cautela y salieron de la iglesia seguidos por todos los asistentes. Después del entierro, todos se despidieron de la familia Hyuga.

Espero volver a verte, Hinata – Le dijo Shion con una sonrisa. Gracias a ti he logrado comenzar una vida nueva –

No digas eso… yo no hice nada… -

De todos modos, gracias… - Shion le regaló un abrazo y cuando se preparaba para irse le susurró en el oído. No dejes que se vaya – Hinata la miró sin entender a lo que se refería. La rubia le hizo una seña para que volviera su mirada hacia atrás. Hinata giró su cuerpo y quedó frente a Naruto.

Na-ru-to – Dijo con dificultad la morena. Sus piernas temblaron y su vista se volvió borrosa. Lo siento mucho… yo… yo te quiero – Fueron las últimas palabras antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

…

Hinata se removió inquieta en la cama. Abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, en la casa de su padre. Hana se encontraba mirándola desde el umbral de la puerta.

¿Estás mejor? – Preguntó la mujer, acercándose a la cama para poder sentarse a los pies de ella.

¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó desconcertada la muchacha. Hana le sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

Te desmayaste, querida… siempre lo haces – Suspiró la mujer. Después del entierro, te desplomaste al ver a ese chico… ¿cómo es que se llamaba? – Hana colocó uno de sus dedos en su mentón.

Naruto – Contestó Hanabi que se hacía presente en la conversación.

Naruto… el hijo del socio de Hiashi… es muy lindo ¿no? – Sonrió Hana a su hija mayor.

Eh… bueno… sí – Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon de rojo.

Hiashi me comentó lo que pasó – Hana se acercó a su hija y se sentó junto a ella.

Fui una tonta… jamás debería de haberle dicho ese tipo de cosas – Se reclamó la morena, bajando su rostro.

No digas eso… yo creo que viajó hasta aquí porque de verdad le importas – Le dijo la mujer, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Por algo se quedó contigo durante toda la noche – Le dijo Hanabi sonriente desde la puerta.

¿Toda la noche? – Preguntó Hinata confundida. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba desmayada?

Sí… desde ayer que no despiertas… el médico dijo que tu cuerpo necesitaba un descanso – Le comentó la mujer.

Entonces… él… él aún me quiere – Susurró Hinata, afirmando lo que le había dicho Hiashi tiempo antes de morir. Debo ir a verlo – Le dijo a su madre. Hanabi negó con la cabeza.

Hermanita… no puedes… él se fue hoy… otra vez – Hanabi se sentía mal al ver a su hermana llorar de nuevo. Naruto había vuelto esa misma mañana a su actual ciudad de residencia y aunque ella trató de detenerlo, diciéndole que se quedara un tiempo más para que solucionara sus problemas con Hinata, el rubio se negó, excusándose por no poder quedarse.

Hinata… no llores… si él es el indicado para ti… el destino volverá a juntarlos… como lo hizo con su padre y conmigo – Le dijo la Hyuga mayor, mientras su hija se aferraba más y más a ella.

….

Los años pasaron, sin embargo los recuerdos no se borraban. Las mujeres Hyuga volvieron a su ciudad natal y comenzaron una nueva vida. Hana se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y en una madre excelente como siempre lo había sido; Hanabi había terminado su último año de estudios y ahora estaba cursando el primer año de universidad; y Hinata, cursaba el último año de la carrera que tanto le gustaba, en una ciudad muy lejana a la que había sido su hogar durante toda su niñez y adolescencia. Estaba lejos de su familia, sí, pero fue una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado. Ahora apreciaba mucho más los pequeños momentos que pasaba junto a ella y no malgastaba su tiempo en peleas estúpidas.

Después de clases, mientras Hinata volvía a su pequeño apartamento, la lluvia que días atrás amenazó con caer, se hizo presente. Sin pensarlo, corrió por las calles, tratando de evitar que su carpeta se empapara, dónde llevaba varios trabajos muy importantes para su clase. En eso, tropezó con alguien cayendo de bruces sobre el mismo.

Lo siento mucho… - Se disculpó la morena.

No te preocupes – Respondió la persona con la que había chocado. Hinata se levantó rápidamente y le observó con curiosidad. Aquél llevaba un abrigo largo y un sombrero que no dejaba ver sus ojos. Al parecer, para cubrirse de la lluvia. La morena miró a su alrededor y vio cómo los papeles que venían en la carpeta estaban desparramados en el piso completamente mojados.

¡Rayos! – Reclamó la chica, entretanto cogía un papel que escurría agua por todos lados. La persona le miró y le ayudó a recoger los demás papeles.

¿Parecen que son documentos importantes? – Preguntó.

Sí… valen el cincuenta por ciento de la nota final – Suspiró la morena.

Creo que puedo recuperarlos – Ofreció la persona. Hinata negó con la cabeza. No hay problema. Vivo en la casa de la esquina y podemos recuperarlos si los secamos rápido – El hombre le entregó los papeles a la chica.

No quiero causar problemas, además siento decirte esto, pero no te conozco – Hinata colocó los papeles de vuelta en su carpeta y se disponía a marcharse cuando el hombre le tomó una de sus manos.

Yo no diría eso – El hombre se sacó su sombrero, dejando ver esos ojos tan azules como el cielo y que Hinata conocía a la perfección.

Na-ru-to – Pronunció con dificultad. Hinata no sabía si lo que estaba viendo era un sueño o si de verdad frente a ella se encontraba el chico que había amado desde ese inolvidable verano.

El mismo, Hinata… me alegro que no te hayas olvidado de mí – Naruto jaló las manos de Hinata para que ella quedara lo más cerca de él y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Yo… nunca te he olvidado – Confesó la morena, con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Yo tampoco – Le susurró el rubio muy cerca de sus labios. Con una de sus manos acarició su rostro y posó sus labios sobre los labios de ella, fundiéndose en un dulce y tierno beso. Hinata dejó caer su carpeta y se aferró al rubio, olvidando por completo que la lluvia aún seguía y que el cincuenta por cierto de su calificación final estaba tirada en el suelo.

…..

Naruto conducía hacia su ciudad natal. La brisa marina ya podía olerse a través de la ventanilla que estaba semi-cerrada.

"_Es bueno volver"_ – Se dijo así mismo con algo de nostalgia y felicidad al mismo tiempo. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver a su esposa durmiendo plácidamente en el asiento trasero. Hina… despierta – Le llamó con suavidad, al ver que quedaban sólo unos minutos para entrar a la ciudad. Hinata se removió en el asiento y levantó sus párpados.

Lo siento… me quedé dormida – Susurró la mujer, tratando de sentarse con dificultad.

Hina, no te esfuerces – Le regañó su esposo con ternura. No quiero que te pase nada malo a ti o a nuestro bebé –

"_Nuestro bebé"_ – Repitió la morena, mientras se acariciaba el redondo y prominente vientre que llevaba.

¿Quieres pasar por algún lado antes de ir a casa de mis padres? – Preguntó el rubio, al momento que viraba el auto en dirección a la antigua casa de Hiashi.

No sé para que me preguntas, si siempre haces lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza – Reclamó la mujer con cierta gracia a su esposo.

Es que ya sé tu respuesta – Rió el rubio. Hinata hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Hina, no te enojes – Le pidió.

No estoy enojada – Naruto sonrió y suspiró. Las embarazadas son complicadas, pero Hinata era un desafío.

Minutos después llegaron a la cabaña que estaba situada en la entrada de la ciudad. Naruto ayudó a bajar a su esposa con mucho cuidado y entraron a la residencia. Hinata recorrió el pasillo, mirando cada habitación y recordando todo lo que había pasado ese verano.

"_Todo está igual"_ – La morena entró a la habitación de Hiashi y encontró las cartas que le había mandado su padre y que ella había rechazado. Comenzó a leerlas y se dio cuenta que aunque su padre no estuviera físicamente con ellas, seguía preocupado de cada detalle, de cada día, de cada cumpleaños, de cada pedacito de vida que se estaba perdiendo.

Hina – Llamó Naruto a su esposa, ya que estaba preocupado de no verla por unos cuantos minutos. La encontró leyendo las cartas y se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama.

Mi padre nos quería mucho – Sonrió con dulzura para su esposo.

Siempre lo hizo – Le afirmó el hombre. Naruto cogió las cartas y ayudó a su mujer a levantarse. Salieron de la casa y se subieron al automóvil. Ahora nos vamos al parque, ¿verdad? – Preguntó el rubio a su esposa. Hinata le afirmó con una sonrisa y moviendo su rostro de arriba a abajo. Al llegar al cementerio, visitaron al abuelo de Naruto para luego llegar al lugar donde yacía Hiashi.

Hola, papá – Le dijo Hinata, mientras se sentaba en el suelo muy lentamente y con la ayuda de Naruto. Lamento no venir a verte hace mucho tiempo, pero es que este pequeño no me ha dejado – Bromeó la chica, acariciando su barriga.

Bueno… también tengo algo de culpa – Confesó Naruto con una mano detrás de su cabeza, quien se encontraba en cuclillas al lado de Hinata. Mi trabajo me exige un poco más de tiempo, pero ya no más – Sonrió el rubio.

Me lo prometió, papá… sabes que Naruto nunca rompe una promesa – Susurró Hinata. Cogió las cartas que guardó en su bolsillo y las miró con una sonrisa. Gracias por preocuparte por nosotras… todo el tiempo – Naruto la ayudó a levantarse y cuando la tuvo a su misma altura le susurró muy cerca de su oreja. _"El mundo está lleno de sorpresas… buenas y malas… pero que al final nos hacen crecer y nos muestran lo bello de ellas"_ – Hinata le sonrió y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios. Empezaron a caminar y se fueron a la casa de los padres del rubio, pues todos los años sus amigos organizaban una pequeña reunión para nunca dejar de verse.

Bueno, Naruto se había ido de la ciudad hace unos ocho años. Se encontró con Hinata cinco años más tarde y ese mismo año se casó con ella. Todos los años viajaban a la ciudad donde todo había comenzado, donde se conocieron, donde se enamoraron y donde gozaron de las más grandes alegrías y sufrieron los más dolorosos recuerdos. Sin embargo, de eso se trata la vida: uno aprende de los sufrimientos, aprecia mucho más a los que quiere, toma decisiones que a veces nos destrozan por dentro o nos dan la oportunidad de esperar algo mejor, se ríe de las alegrías y guarda los más preciados recuerdos. Si Hiashi no hubiese optado por esa decisión, Naruto jamás hubiese conocido a Hinata, y esta historia jamás se hubiese contado, ¿o no?

…..

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Esperando que se encuentren de lo mejor, les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia que, como dije en un principio, está basada en una película que vi en vacaciones. Lo prometido es deuda, así que les revelaré el nombre de la película que me inspiró. El nombre de la película es "The last song/La última canción", en donde trabaja Miley Cyrus. Si no han visto la película, les recomiendo que la vean… es preciosa… el mensaje que transmite es demasiado lindo y que me hace apreciar mucho más a las personas que quiero. Espero que de verdad les guste este capítulo y les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes que se dieron el tiempo de leer, de comentar, y de leer y comentar, mi historia. Me alegraron mucho con sus comentarios y espero que yo también les haya alegrado un poco el día. Un cariñoso saludo y un fuerte abrazo para todos ustedes. Y que les vaya super bien en todo y que cuando tengan la oportunidad de decirles a las personas que quieren, que las quieren, no la pierdan, pues uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. Sin más, me despido.

PD: ¡Hermana menor Akira-chan! ¡No tienes que disculparte de nuevo! ¡Yo sé que siempre lees las historias que escribo! ¡Y me haces muy feliz haciéndolo! ¡De verdad muchas gracias! También espero que escribas algún Naruhina… ¿qué te parece? Estaría atenta a cada capítulo. Además, quisiera agradecerte porque he decidido empezar a leer historias Sasusaku, que es otra de mis historias preferidas, y que gracias a tu historia de ¡Corte! Me dieron muchas más ganas de seguir leyendo. Bueno, no sé que más decir, sólo que espero que podamos leernos de nuevo en alguna otra historia y desearte lo mejor del mundo. Me despido con un gran abrazo de hermana mayor.


End file.
